Life Goes On
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Co-Authored with Sabrina06. Set roughly four years after Sabrina06's 'Life Turned Upsidedown.' Ferb and Gretchen, now a married couple have a few more difficulties to face together. But you know the saying "Trials can make or break you." Mild warning, mainly Ferbchen, Phineas/OC and Isabella/OC. Yet another warning, the chapters are lengthy!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: None of this would have been possible without Sabrina06's story 'Life Turned Upsidedown.' This story wouldn't been possible without her input.I highly recommending reading that story first as this makes several references back to it. And I personally think they should get a say here._**

_**AN Sabrina06: What starts out as simple banter about a couple of story points can really turn into something incredible. While putting the pieces of this story together (and filling in the blanks) I believe that both Robot Wolf 26Z and myself are having (potentially) too much fun**_

.Twenty-one year old Ferb Fletcher watched as his wife of a year was coaching the local baseball team for some of the neighborhood kids. They were breaking in a new baseball and it was her day off. Then one of the kids scraped their knee sliding into home plate. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she quickly reacted, treating the wound and giving the little girl some gentle words. He knew that she would be a great mother one day but with him in near constant pain, it seemed like a fantasy. It started getting dark and the kids left one by one to their respective homes. Ferb made his way over to greet her as she came in. Ferb smiled as he saw the soft smile on his wife's face.

"Have fun?" Ferb asked as she wrapped her hands behind his neck.

"Always," She replied with a smile.  
_

"Ready for dinner?" Ferb inquired.

"Yes, just let me get cleaned up first," Gretchen replied as she head toward the bathroom.

As the young couple ate they discussed several things varying from his job to hers, how his father and step-mother were doing, how his biological mother was doing. Throughout the conversation one thing kept persisting at the back of Ferb's mind, but he kept brushing it off, now was not the time. After the meal was finished and Ferb got lost in his own mind, Gretchen cleared the table and started washing the dishes.

"Hey, I thought it was my turn to do the dishes tonight," He remarked after he snapped out of his thoughts and saw her drying them.

"You have to be quicker than that," She teased.

He laughed at her teasing tone. Then he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed and made to put away the dishes but he wasn't letting her out of his arms so easily. She gave him a quick kiss before finagling out of his arms to put away the dishes.

As soon as everything was said and done in the kitchen, they watched the news and got ready for bed. The thoughts that had been popping up in Ferb's mind returned. Once again Ferb tried brushing them away, but this time they persisted until he resolved to ask her. Ferb sighed before gathering up the nerve to speak.

"How'd the appointment go today, love?" He asked.

She froze as she was buttoning up her pajama shirt. Her hands started shaking as she buttoned the next one. In that instant Ferb knew something wasn't right. He placed a loving hand on her shoulder. She turned and nearly knocked him over. Ferb pulled her close and she started crying into his chest.

"I'm not," She cried.

"Oh," Ferb muttered quietly. Third time since they've been married that they could have been expectant parents, but each time, it ended like this.

"I can't satisfy you," Gretchen's words were muffled by his shirt and her tears but Ferb heard her clearly.

"Yes you do. I love you Gretchen. It hurts me to see you so upset," Ferb replied running his hand through her hair, gently pulling her onto the bed.

Ferb crawled over to his side and pulled her close to him. He didn't know what else to do other than to hold her. As he held her, a thought came to mind. It might work, of course he'll have to wait for her to calm down before he could suggest it. If they qualify for his idea, then she might put this behind her.

"Hey," Ferb's voice was gentle as soon as he figured that Gretchen was calm again.

"Hmm?" he heard in response.

"What do you think about adoption?" He suggested softly.

"Adoption?" Gretchen questioned.

"Yes adoption. Since we can't have one of our own, we can find a child who needs parents who will love them and care for them," Ferb murmured as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you realize how long the adoption process takes?" she asked him as she snuggled in closer to him.

"A few years, but if it'll make you happy, it'll be worth it," Ferb replied.

"It would, it really would Ferb," Gretchen mumbled as she fell asleep.

Ferb looked down at her. He smiled at her now content expression. He could, however, still see where the tears had rolled down her cheeks. He frowned slightly, it stung a little to know that they couldn't have children of their own. He let out a small sigh as he gently removed her glasses and set them on the headboard above her head. He then snapped off the light and adjusted the covers.

The following week, on Gretchen's day off, the young couple were seated in the Adoption Agency's office filling out paper work. Ferb sighed as he filled out some of the paperwork to apply for adoption. Gretchen looked over at him with an expression of concern on her face. He quickly gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded in reply and continued filling out her portion of the paperwork.

Three weeks later, Gretchen was working the night shift. She would get home just as Ferb would be getting up for work. Despite the schedule change they still made time to sit and talk before he left the house. It was one of those mornings which Ferb thought it was a good idea to tease his wife about her 'time of the month' and one of the side effects, bloating. He only got the words 'Puffy Hormone' out before she cold cocked him.

"Okay, I deserved that," Ferb muttered as he got back up.

"Are you all right Ferb?" Gretchen asked as he retook his seat.

Ferb raised an eyebrow before noting the small pile of paper napkins next to her plate. Who knew one little word could set her off so bad? He made a mental note to never say that word when it was that 'time of the month' or if by a very, very slim chance they actually got pregnant.

"Maybe you should go to bed, love," Ferb suggested gently as he noticed her weary expression.

She gave a slight nod but didn't get up from the table. Ferb sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She slowly stood and he guided her back to the bedroom. He made sure that she was in bed before he left.

The next day Ferb awoke and got ready for work._ 'That's strange, Gretchen's usually home by now,'_ He thought. He finished his breakfast and scribbled out a quick note. _'Missed you this morning. I'll see you this evening. Don't forget we're having dinner with my parents. Love, Ferb,'_

During his lunch hour Ferb met with his brother at one of their favorite diners. The red-head looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep: rumpled clothing, red fuzz on his face and a weary expression. Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother's appearance.

"Sorry bro, the baby wouldn't settle down last night," Phineas apologized.

"And your girlfriend?" Ferb asked.

"She made me get up with the baby because my phone woke her up," Phineas replied.

"You need a good shave," Ferb remarked as he looked over the menu.

"Yeah, I know. So, how are things going with you and Gretchen?" Phineas inquired, as he picked up his own menu to peruse his options.

"Everything is fine," There was a slight tightness in Ferb's voice as he answered.

"Are you sure Ferb?" Phineas asked, lowering his menu.

"Just a few difficulties," Ferb replied, not bothering to look at his brother.

Phineas looked at a loss as to what to say. He and his girlfriend had only been in a relationship for a year and half, and they had a little four month old girl. Phineas recalled at how well his sister-in-law got along with the small child last week. Phineas had been wondering why his brother and Gretchen hadn't had a child yet. Given his brother's expression, Phineas decided not to say anything.

"What is it that you normally get from here?" Phineas asked.

"Generally a BLT, but I'm going to go with just a salad," Ferb replied, setting down his menu.

"Uh, okay," Phineas remarked, "Uh Ferb are you going over to Mom and Dad's tonight?"

"I was planning to, since Gretchen and I already made a commitment to go," Ferb answered.

"Isn't she working the night shift though?" Phineas asked.

"How do you know that?" Ferb asked in return.

"I accidentally called her yesterday when trying to call your number," Phineas replied sheepishly.

"She told you off didn't she?" Ferb inquired with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, something about phone calls while she's working…..I didn't know she was fluent in German," Phineas said, reddening slightly.

"Oh really?" Ferb asked with a knowing look.

"You _know_ she can speak it?" Phineas asked.

"I only married her," Ferb responded as the waiter came up to take their orders.

Later that evening, When Ferb returned from work, he found Gretchen watching the news report on the television. He raised an eyebrow as she was rarely awake by the time he got home when she was on the night shift. There was a report on the broadcast about a late night pile up on the highway that ran just north of Danville. The broadcast went on to report that some of the more severely injured parties were sent to Danville Hospital. It was then that the broadcast moved on to the weather.

"Ah so that's why you were late?" Ferb inquired as he reached for his medication.

"Yeah. They had to pull some of us down to the ER," Gretchen replied, uncurling herself and started heading for their room.

"You do remember that we are going over to my parent's house, right?" he asked as he too headed towards the room to get changed out of his work clothes.

"Yes, I got your note," She replied as she came out of the bathroom in more suitable clothing.

Ferb got changed and the couple headed for his parents' house. They were greeted by Linda Flynn-Fletcher at the door. Ferb slipped an arm around Gretchen's waist. Ferb was still wary about a few things between his wife and his step-mother. Everything was going fine until about mid-way through dinner. Linda watched as Gretchen entertained Phineas' daughter, Lillian. The small girl's mother, Sienna, smiled as the girl giggled.

"So when are you going to have children?" Linda inquired of her step-son and his wife.

Ferb and Gretchen both froze. Gretchen gave her husband a worried glance. Ferb shut his eyes and took a breath. He squared his shoulders and looked directly at his step-mother.

"It'll happen when it happens. We aren't doing anything to prevent it," He replied, hoping that he was able to keep any notion that he was upset out of his voice.

"Oh okay then," Linda let the subject drop.

"How are your jobs?" Lawrence inquired.

"Just fine," Ferb replied.

"All right I guess, I had to lift a two hundred pound patient that fell out of his bed two days ago," Gretchen answered nonchalantly.

This caused the others at the table to stare at her. Each one was conveying a different expression. Sienna's was one of utter shock, amazed that this small woman was able to even lift such weight. Candace was not at all surprised. Linda looked surprised. Lawrence looked impressed. Phineas just gave a Ferb a look. Jeremy looked slightly amused. Ferb sighed and shook his head.

"You can _lift _two hundred pound people?" Sienna inquired, her eyebrows raised high.

"You'd be surprised at what Fireside Girls or better put, _former_ Fireside Girls, can do," Phineas told his sandy haired girlfriend.

Gretchen went to reply but felt Ferb's hand squeeze her thigh. It was a silent signal to NOT mention other things that Linda might deem 'unsafe' for someone of Gretchen's petite five-foot-one stature. There were several things that Gretchen had told Ferb that he really rather not know.

"So what exactly do you do at the hospital, again?" Sienna asked Gretchen.

"I just do general things. Checking on patients, making sure they get their medication, help prepare them for surgery. That sort of thing," Gretchen answered.

"Are you sure that's a safe profession for when you become pregnant?" Linda asked.

"It's safer than most," Gretchen replied evenly, "I work in a hospital; I'm surrounded by doctors and nurses all day. We're like a tight knit little family, always looking out for each other."  
_

"That was-" Gretchen hesitated slightly.

"The most awkward dinner conversation ever," Ferb said with a sigh.

"Interesting, I was going to say interesting," Gretchen remarked.

"I don't think she was too impressed that we got married last year without an 'Oh for the sweet love of King George, I got her pregnant, I have to marry her' sort of thing," Ferb said as he got dressed for bed while she got ready for work.

"Now would that have been so bad?" Gretchen asked him.

"No it wouldn't have been. I would have gotten chewed out by mum for doing so, like Phineas did after Sienna announced she was expecting. Your father wouldn't have been too happy if I got you pregnant while we were at school," Ferb answered, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Did Candace get that lecture?" Gretchen inquired.

"No, but Jeremy got the evil-eye for a few months," Ferb replied moving his hands from her shoulders to her waist.

"Ferb, I have to get going in a few minutes," Gretchen muttered, slipping out of his arms.

"When do you get a schedule change?" Ferb asked as she gathered her ID badge and car keys off the night stand.

"Well I have tomorrow off and then they have me on the day shift," She replied as she turned around.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back then,"Ferb answered.

"Don't make me pull you out of bed like last week," She teased as she went out the door.  
_

"He wants to go further but I don't, what do I do?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said to Gretchen as the two sat in the coffee shop, the following afternoon.

"Isabella, you know I love you like a sister but do I look like your therapist?" Gretchen returned before blowing on her tea and taking a sip.

"But…Gretchen.." Isabella started.

"Iz, I know. You're having problems with Dominic. You have to trust yourself… and him," Gretchen interrupted.

"You wouldn't know a problem if it bit you in the butt," Isabella retorted.

"You don't know what you're saying," Gretchen said while trying to hold back a sob, after a short pause.

"You and Ferb have the perfect relationship. I heard you're planning on starting a family," Isabella remarked.

Gretchen shredded a serviette before replying, her voice barely above a whisper, "Yeah, We're talking about it."

"Is something wrong?" Isabella asked.

"Who's says there's something wrong?" Gretchen returned as she shredded another serviette.

"Well the serviettes for one," Isabella commented, noting the pile of shredded serviettes.

Gretchen didn't answer but shredded another serviette.

"Come on Gretch, I tell you everything. Something's wrong, you can tell me," Isabella commented.

"I can't talk about it," Gretchen replied.

"Can't or won't?" Isabella's voice took on a tone akin to an interrogator's.

"Can't. This is something between Ferb and myself. I knew..." Gretchen stopped herself before she revealed too much.

"He's cheating on you? Oh, Gretchen. Honey, I'm so sorry. You can stay with me for as long as you need," Isabella switched from interrogator to concerned best friend.

"He's NOT cheating on me Isabella. He's just not," Gretchen snapped.

"Then what's the issue?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gretchen shredded a serviette as she replied, "I can't talk about it."

"Come on Gretchen, you can tell me-" Isabella began.

Gretchen once again interrupted, "Iz, it's something personal and not something I can talk about with you. Yes, you are my best friend, but this is something that needs to stay between Ferb and myself."

"I remember the night you called me saying he kissed you for the first time. I remember how upset you were when he left for school the first time; and how angry you were at him for not calling when he said he would," Isabella shot back.

"I was young and emotional," Gretchen protested.

"You always had a reason. Then when he came back and stayed for the year? You were on an out of control emotional rollercoaster. I'm not quite sure what happened after you both went to England for school. Obviously things worked out in the end," Isabella pointed out.

Gretchen shredded another serviette and nodded; Isabella did have a point.

"Gretchen, honey, we know everything about each other; and I mean E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G," Isabella continued.

Gretchen sighed, "You aren't going to let me avoid this are you?"

"Nope."

Gretchen shredded a few serviettes while trying to figure out how to put things into a way Isabella would understand.

"Well?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen's voice was tight when she finally spoke, "You know how I knew I wanted to be a mother when we got older?"

"Yeah?...Wait...Are you-" Isabella started but stopped when Gretchen started shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen gave her a hard look. She sounded upset when she answered, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Isabella tried not to laugh as she asked her next question, "Is Ferb... you know..." She then made an accompanying hand gesture.

"The doctors said that he's fine... that I'm fine... that there's no reason why we can't," Gretchen replied rolling her eyes at Isabella's hand gesture.

"Maybe you're just stressing about this too much. Remember the time that Katie thought she was pregnant because she missed two months? It turned out she was just stressed," Isabella suggested.

Gretchen scowled slightly, "I remember, but a teenager's body works differently than a grownup's."

Isabella raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Isabella, I'm a nurse. I would know the differences between the biological differences between a teenager's and adult's physiological-"Gretchen started on a babble.

"I'm gonna stop you right there because you are about to get into 'I have no idea what you are saying' territory," Isabella said with her hands raised.

"I know THAT all too well. You were getting that glassy eyed expression," Gretchen replied with a sigh.

"I was not!" Isabella protested.

"You were so. It happened a lot when I became all over informational. Remember the Bubble?" Gretchen shot back, relieved of the change of subject.

"Even Baljeet didn't understand you," Isabella muttered.

"I know," Gretchen said.

Ever the one to keep on a subject of someone's relationships, Isabella asked, "But you're SURE neither of you are-"

"Isabella! Not suitable conversation in a coffee shop," Gretchen said as she flushed a bright red while looking around.

"Let's go back to your place then," Isabella suggested.

"Fine," Gretchen said with a sigh and an eye roll.  
_

"Tell me you're at least having fun trying," Isabella asked leaning forward to get the skinny on her married friend's relationship.

"It's not unenjoyable," Gretchen answered, worry clear in her tone, despite her being curled up in an overstuffed chair, in the comfort of her own home.

Both women heard the lock click. Ferb entered the house, removing his key from the door as he did so. He shut the door behind him and turned to see his wife and her best friend sitting in the living room. He raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What were you two ladies talking about?" Ferb asked as he took off his jacket.

"Ummm, my boyfriend issues," Isabella said quickly.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in reply.

"How was work honey?" Gretchen asked, mostly to avoid an awkward situation.

"The usual," He replied as he lightly kissed her.

"And your back?" Gretchen inquired looking up at him.

"Just fine," Ferb answered.

"Ferb, as a guy could you answer a question for me?" Isabella asked him.

Gretchen looked horrified while Ferb raised his eyebrow.

"Are guys willing to wait a while to become intimate with their girlfriend?" Isabella asked.

"Each guy has his own reasons behind his decision," Ferb replied tentatively.

Gretchen started to shake her head when she realized what her long-time friend was up to. Thankfully Ferb wasn't paying attention as he reached for a glass and his medication.

"Isabella, please don't do this," Gretchen pleaded with her friend.

"Do what?" Isabella returned innocently.

"Isabella, please," Gretchen muttered.

"Care to give an example, Ferb?" Isabella asked.

Ferb blinked in response. He was unsure of how to answer the question.

"I need to start dinner, would you like to stay?" Gretchen asked Isabella.

"I don't want to put you out," Isabella replied.

"Not a problem, Iz. You're always welcome here," Gretchen replied, a tightness in her voice.

Isabella turned to the green haired, six foot tall, Brit, "So Ferb, tell me... do guys fall in love just as easily as girls?"

Gretchen stopped short on her way to the kitchen, and commented with her voice raised and an octave higher than normal, "This is NOT an appropriate conversation!"

Ferb looked between the two women, "Some do, others never truly fall in love." He then looked closely at his wife.

"How did you know you were in love with Gretchen?" Isabella's blunt question caught Ferb off guard.

Ferb looked stunned as he stammered out, "I- I just knew."

"How about you give me a hand Isabella?" Gretchen asked, mostly to save her husband from 'Interrogator Isabella' and partly to avoid Ferb getting a back spasm.  
_

"I'm sorry about Isabella today," Gretchen told Ferb as the couple got ready for bed.

"Why did you keep changing the subject?" Ferb asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do, discussion of intimate relations is NOT an appropriate conversation," Gretchen replied.

"Well, what do you think of Dominic?" Ferb returned.

"He's better than that boyfriend that got her pregnant and then beat her. I think he's very good for her," Gretchen returned.

Ferb ran his hands along her back. He paused a few times whenever she tensed up. Ferb knew her job was stressful, he also knew that she wouldn't unload her stresses on him. Ferb's brow furrowed as she tensed up no fewer than eight times. He sighed internally, there's no way she'll fess up to the stress, at least not right now. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Ferb proceeded to massage her shoulders, kissing along her shoulder blades and her neck in an effort to get her to relax.

"You do know that you're beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Gretchen felt the color rise in her cheeks. Ferb always knew how to make her blush. She tensed as he hit another tender spot. Ferb then proceeded to kiss the other side of her neck and along the other shoulder blade. Gretchen giggled softly as he did so with soft butterfly kisses.

"You know there is something we can do tonight that might make you feel better," Ferb whispered the suggestion in her ear.

"If we both had tomorrow off I might consider it, but they are having a mandatory meeting for some of the nursing staff at six," Gretchen whispered back.

"Then do you just want to snuggle?" Ferb asked.

"Snuggling sounds just fine," Gretchen replied.  
_

"Gretchen?" One of Gretchen's co-workers Jennifer Clayborne called the slightly younger woman's name to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh, What's up Jen?" Gretchen asked when she looked up from the file on one of the unit transfers.

"Dr. Wilson needs Mr. Morris's file," Jennifer replied.

"Is Henry planning on transferring Mr. Morris? Because you know, he's fallen out of his bed three times this week," Gretchen replied as she pulled the file and handed it to dark haired woman.

"I have no idea what he's planning on doing, to tell you the truth. He just wanted the file," Jennifer said with a slight shrug.

Gretchen was about to reply when a light lit up, she looked at her co-worker, "Duty calls."

Mid-way through her shift, Gretchen took her scheduled lunch. She sat at a table with a steaming cup of coffee, sipping on it. She barely noticed when one of the few male nurses sat across from her. He was grumbling about one of the rude teenaged patients from the pile up. Gretchen then looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Something wrong Shane?" She asked.

"Teenagers. They have no respect for anyone," The twenty-six year old exclaimed, his bright, light brown eyes showing his irritation.

"Shane, most teenagers don't like being confined to hospitals," Gretchen reasoned with him.

"That doesn't give them the right to disrespect people," Shane returned.

"Shane, might I point out another thing?" Gretchen asked him.

"Fire away Fletcher," Shane replied, using her last name to let her know she had his full attention.

"They're teenagers, that's what they do. That's the age when they think they are the coolest thing since sliced bread," Gretchen pointed out, "And besides, what would your partner say if he knew you were in a foul mood?"

"Perce would start singing that one song from the movie about the fish," Shane replied, a faint smile coming to his lips.

"There you go Shane, If something happens to get you in a funk, just envision Percy singing it," Gretchen encouraged her sometimes flamboyant co-worker.

"Thanks. Hey are you going to the-" Shane began.

"I don't know. It depends on a few things," Gretchen answered with a shrug.

"You know what, since you got me out of my funk, lunch is on me today," Shane said with a smile.

"That's really not necessary Shane," Gretchen protested.

"I insist," He replied with such a flourish that Gretchen had no choice but to laugh.

Gretchen shook her head as he went off. Sometimes that man could get even the grumpiest of the patients to smile when he was in this type of mood. She leaned back in her chair and took a drink from her coffee. She jumped when Shane set a tray in front of her, when she saw what he bought her for lunch, she looked at him.

"Shane what have I told you about stalking?" She joked.

"It's bad and wrong," He returned his end of the joke, acting pouty.

"I swear sometimes you know things that some of the doctors don't," Gretchen said with a shake of her head.

"Oh come now, give us some credit," Dr. Henry Wilson remarked from the table across from them.

"I do keep it in mind, especially when some of you have your hand inside of someone," Shane remarked with a joking tone.

"You have more education in the medical field, hence you're a Doctor and we're nurses, Oh great one," Gretchen joked.

"But you know the old saying, 'Doctors make the worst patients,' I believe that would be because we know the procedures," Dr. Wilson returned smiling slightly at the jokes.  
_

"So Fletcher how's that little hottie of yours?" Derrick Mercer asked Ferb as he came to pick up his packed lunch from the break room fridge.

Ferb glared at his co-worker. It was a good thing he made a small complex lock for the soft-sided cooler. He grabbed the cooler and slung it over his shoulder.

"Come on Fletcher there must be something between you and your hot little number," He persisted. Ferb turned to look at him and raised a finger, ready to say something when he was interrupted.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't speak of my daughter like that," Will Wiess's voice boomed from the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in YOUR department?" Derrick shot at the older man.

"The reason I'm here is above your pay-grade," Will returned evenly, adjusting the file of paperwork under his arm.

"Hello, sir," Ferb greeted his father in law.

"Hello Ferb," Will returned the greeting before returning his irate look on Ferb's co-worker.

Ferb took the opportunity of slip out of the break room. Ferb knew how Gretchen's father was about people making comments like that. Ferb sighed, Derrick doesn't have enough sense to keep his mouth shut, although he might be wary of things by tomorrow. Ferb knew Will well enough that he wouldn't harm the younger man, but would strike fear into his soul.  
_

Ferb arrived home before his wife did. He winced as his back twisted up in a spasm. Thankfully his cane was nearby. Ferb muttered under his breath, Derrick Mercer really needs to mind his own business. As his hand grasped the familiar groove of the handle, his back spasmed yet again. He leaned heavily on his cane as he headed towards the kitchen, to start preparing dinner as it was his night to do so. He was halfway through pulling out the bowls when he heard Gretchen's car pull up. He stopped what he was doing and made his way out to the living room. When she entered and found him leaning heavily on his cane, she pointed at the sofa.

"Lay down, face down," She told him, her expression one hundred percent unamused.

"I'm fine, love," He protested.

She shot him another unamused look and pointed at the sofa. He gave a small sigh and compiled. There was no use in putting up a resistance.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"You're getting a massage," She replied simply, running her hands along his back.

"You don't have -" Ferb tried protesting.

"Don't worry about it Hon," Gretchen interrupted as she worked her way down his back.

"Gretchen….Please," Ferb said, his voice strained.

"I understand dear, ich liebe dich Honig. Just relax and let me take care of you," Gretchen said as she felt something shift under her hands.  
Ferb felt something pop and he screamed.

"I'm so sorry," Gretchen apologize as she rubbed the spot more gently, "How's that?"

"I…..think that's better," He replied.

"Are you sure?" Gretchen asked in return.

"Yeah, that's much better," Ferb answered.

"What happened to cause your back to spasm?" Gretchen inquired as he sat up.

"Just an issue with a co-worker," Ferb replied simply, purposefully neglecting to mention that her father overheard the conversation.

"All right then. Why were you in the kitchen?" Gretchen asked him as she slipped off her shoes.

"It's my turn to make dinner," He answered quietly.

"You are stubborn as an ox, Ferb. Only you would try and prepare dinner while in pain," Gretchen said shaking her head slightly.

"It's my turn," Ferb insisted.

"Well, now you're not," Gretchen replied.

"You worked a full shift after a two hour meeting," Ferb protested.

"I was just going to order in," Gretchen replied, phone in hand.

"Oh," Ferb muttered.

"It's quick and simple, plus it won't make a mess of the kitchen," Gretchen said as she dialed a number.  
_

Three months passed without any real incident. Gretchen's work schedule changed twice, going from day shift to night shift then back to day shift in the ER. Ferb's co-worker, Derrick, hadn't made any further comments about Ferb's 'hot little number' since Will had a little 'talk' with him. Derrick, however, upon realizing that Will was only in the R&D Department for that one day, started making suggestive comments again. It was one of the days that Ferb had only a few projects on his desk that Phineas came in to talk with him.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" Ferb inquired as the red-head stepped into his work area.

"I was in the area," Phineas replied with a slightly unnerved expression.

"What's the problem?" Ferb asked without looking up.

"Who says there's a problem?" Phineas replied nervously.

Ferb looked up at his step-brother, giving him one of his 'Seriously?' looks. It had been a while since Phineas had been on the receiving end of one of Ferb's disbelieving looks. When the red-head answered the unspoken question, he was scratching his ear; a tale-tell sign he was lying.

"There's no problem," Phineas said.

"Phineas, you're scratching your ear. That's your habit when you lie. So what's the problem?" Ferb asked, setting down his white pencil.

"Well, Lillian's teething and she cries every time I touch her now," Phineas answered, looking downcast.

"Well her gums must be hurting her. Do you remember when your wisdom teeth came in?" Ferb returned.

"Yeah," Phineas muttered.

"Try some oral pain relief gel,that should help. Get the baby formula, not the adult," Ferb said quietly.

"How do you know that'll work?" Phineas asked.

"Three things, One: I've minded Amanda before when she was that age. Two: My wife's a nurse and Three: I've watched Xaiver and Fred at that age as well," Ferb replied.

"Oh yeah, they just got over that phase themselves," Phineas muttered under his breath, then adding something about Candace thinking Ferb was more in tune to what little kids need.

"Any other reason you're here?" Ferb inquired.

"How did you broach the subject of marriage with Gretchen?" the red-head inquired.

The Brit paused and looked at his step-brother with a raised eyebrow. He blinked then spoke, "I'm not sure, but it was just mentioned in passing. You should really ask for Sienna's father's blessing before you even try broaching the subject. I asked first, and then told Will that I was willing to wait to marry Gretchen if he had any issues with us getting married, at the time."

"He must have given his consent otherwise you two wouldn't be married," Phineas replied.

"Her parents were very hesitant to let her marry at nineteen," Ferb pointed out.

"Sienna's twenty though, so there shouldn't be an issue," Phineas mused.

"Didn't you say the man utterly loathes you?" Ferb asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nah, that's her oldest brother. Her dad is on the fence still," Phineas admitted.

"Try and find out what her father likes, something you have in common, then expand on it," Ferb remarked.

"You see the problem is, he speaks Dutch and very little English, so I have no idea what he's saying," Phineas said, looking unsure of what to do.

"I suggest getting an English-Dutch dictionary, or just have Sienna translate," Ferb replied.

"Sienna hates being relegated to translator," Phineas muttered.

"Well then it looks like your only option is an English-Dutch dictionary," Ferb said.

"What about you, Ferb, or Gretchen? You're both multi-lingual," Phineas inquired.

"Last I checked, neither mine nor Gretchen's spoken languages include Dutch," Ferb replied.

"Isn't German close enough to Dutch?" Phineas asked.

"I don't really know Phin," Ferb replied, a little uneasy.

"So I guess I'll have to get that dictionary then," Phineas remarked.

"I can suggest a great little bookstore down on Seventh Street," Ferb commented.

"Thanks bro," Phineas said.

"Hey Fletcher- " Derrick began but stopped upon seeing Ferb had company.

Ferb raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to continue the thought. Derrick retreated back to his own work space. Ferb sighed to himself and shook his head.

"Ferb? Is he causing you problems?" Phineas asked noticing the obvious tension between his brother and the man who just left.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Ferb replied, as he shuffled some of the blueprints.

Phineas caught sight of some of the measurement jotted down along one side of it. He quickly figured it in his head. The calculations were slightly off.

"Uh Ferb? I don't mean to intrude but you might want to check some of the equations," Phineas said.

"Hmm?" Ferb turned his attention to the equations and quickly rewrote them.

"I better get going, I can tell you're busy," Phineas said as he made to leave.

"Stop by my place this evening, you left something last month," Ferb replied.

"Oh all right, see you later then," Phineas said with a nod then left.  
_

Phineas sat uneasily in Ferb's living room as Ferb and Gretchen had a quiet talk in the hall. Apparently Gretchen's non-skid shoes weren't as non-skid as she had thought. That was evidenced by the air cast on her right wrist. Phineas lifted his head when Ferb came back into the room, frowning slightly.

"Everything okay Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine," Ferb replied.

"What about the 'thing' I forgot?" Phineas asked.

"Well technically, Sienna forgot it," Ferb replied with a smirk.

"Forgot what?" Phineas asked.

"Forgot this," Gretchen replied, holding up a small pink pacifier.

"Lillian's favorite binky! I've been looking everywhere for that thing! She's very picky about it," Phineas' expression lit up as he realized what it was.

"Told you that you forgot something," Ferb said with a smirk.

"Not funny Ferb, do you know how long it takes me to get Lilian to fall asleep without that binky?" Phineas replied.

"I found it under the couch. I sanitized it too," Gretchen remarked handing the red head the pacifier.

"Thank you!" the red head replied enthuastically.

"You're welcome," Both Ferb and Gretchen replied.

"It's creepy when you two do that," Phineas commented.

**_A/N: I think this is a good stopping point for chapter one. Next chapter….Well let's just say some issues get pushed that should be left alone. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I forgot to mention the disclaimer….Don't own any of it. Yes the chapters are lengthy but they are well worth it.  
_**  
It was a month before Christmas when Phineas had convinced his brother to come to a well-known restaurant. Ferb was less than thrilled to find out that he and Gretchen were asked there to be peacekeepers between Sienna's father and the red-head. Ferb's displeasure was obvious to the red-head and Gretchen. Ferb remained polite because this man was his niece's grandfather and he enjoyed spending time with the now eight month old girl. The conversation was very light and easy going until Sienna's father, Heinrich Cophagen, asked Phineas a question in thickly accented Dutch.

"What makes you think that you'd be a suitable father to my granddaughter?"

"Well, sir, I love your daughter and I love our child," Phineas replied, taken slightly off guard by the older man's question.

"He stayed when many boys would leave," Gretchen quickly added, an incident from their youth coming to mind as she spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, Phineas does have his faults; but he's man enough to admit his shortcomings. He's always been there for the ones he loves," Ferb said.

This lead to a quick conversation between Sienna and her father in Dutch. Phineas shifted uncomfortably as the conversation continued. Ferb glanced at his wife, who was desperately trying not to blush. Then the conversation made a turn towards Sienna's and Phineas' 'intimate' relations, at which point Gretchen covered her ears.

"This young man is married," Mr. Cophagen said, gesturing towards Ferb.

"They got married when they were both fairly young," Sienna replied.

"Do they have children?" Mr. Cophagen asked his daughter.

"Well, no," Sienna answered.

"So, they are waiting. Making sure they have a stable home before bringing a child into this world," Mr. Cophagen remarked.

"That would appear to be the case," Sienna replied.

Gretchen cast Ferb a worried look. Ferb gave her a reassuring look, both had caught the words 'children', 'waiting', and 'world'. They were fairly sure that their relationship was being scrutinized and being compared to that of Phineas and Sienna. He then placed a hand on her leg, and gave her a gentle smile. Phineas looked between his girlfriend and her father and then his step-brother and his wife, his confusion was evident. Mr. Cophagen's eye twitched slightly as he once again spoke in English.

"Very well if it'll make my daughter happy, I will consent to let you marry her," He grudgingly gave his blessing to Phineas.

The rest of the dinner continued without incident. Since neither Ferb nor Gretchen had driven to the restaurant, Ferb's car was in the shop and Trudy had borrowed Gretchen's; they carpooled with the young unmarried couple. The small child in-between them in the back seat. Phineas was driving.

"So what exactly happened?" Phineas asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"Phineas, it's best if you don't know," Sienna replied.

"What did your dad say about Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"It's nothing important, Phineas," Sienna answered.

"It must be something, Ferb's being quiet," Phineas remarked.

"Ferb's always quiet," Sienna replied with a glance at the green-haired man in the back seat.

"Not this quiet," Phineas replied, he cast a quick glance at Gretchen, "Is something wrong?

"Not a thing," Gretchen replied quickly, and then muttered under her breath in German, "Why must I always feel as though I'm doing something wrong?"

"Shhh, Later," Ferb muttered as he placed his right hand on her left.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Gretchen replied, now slightly annoyed.

"Phineas don't push your luck...You did kind of spring this on them," Sienna said nudging the red-head in the ribs.

Lillian started fussing a little, and Gretchen immediately started entertaining the small girl. This went on for a few minutes before the girl started fussing again, so Gretchen switched tactics. She started singing a soft lullaby in German. Ferb leaned back in his seat and listened to the lullaby contentedly.

"Aww, I've not heard that since I was little," Sienna commented.

"Gretchen, you know, you'd make a great mother someday," Phineas commented.

Gretchen instantly stopped singing, and Ferb leaned forward, his voice was dangerously low and even, "Phineas stop the car."

"Ferb, what's the-" Phineas said as he pulled over and stopped the car.

"Just stop talking Phineas," Ferb growled.

"Ferb you're scaring me," Phineas said, sounding very unnerved.

"Open mouth and insert foot," Ferb said as he got out of the car.

Phineas' door opened and the red-head was pulled out by Ferb. Both doors were promptly shut. Ferb dragged the red-head a few feet away from the car.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Gretchen muttered.

Sienna turned around in her seat to face Gretchen, "You don't think Ferb's going to hurt him, do you?"

Gretchen shook her head, "No. Ferb'll just give him a piece of his mind."

"You understood what my father said," Sienna's eyes went wide with shock.

"Yes, Gretchen replied, sadness clear in her voice.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea Phineas was going to pull that stunt," Sienna replied, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Your father really doesn't seem to like Phineas too much," Gretchen said uneasily.

"He's never liked any boy who's tried to date or marry my sister or me," Sienna said with a sigh.

Gretchen looked at the now sleeping girl, "Your daughter's very beautiful."

"Can I ask you something?" Sienna asked.

"Sure," Gretchen replied looking from the sandy haired girl to the girl's mother.

"Did Ferb ask your father for your hand in marriage?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen smiled, "He did," then added after a pause, "My parents were hesitant, but they knew we were right for each other."

"Your parents must be lenient. My father was livid when he found out that I was moving in with Phineas," Sienna replied.

"My father invited us to live with them again after we got back from school," Gretchen said with a slight shrug.

"Again?" Sienna asked.

"When we were teenagers, Ferb had to come and live with my family due to a few...things," Gretchen replied.

"Were you two dating at the time?" Sienna inquired.

"Yes, but he stayed in my brother's old room," Gretchen replied.

"And your parents didn't have a problem with that?" Sienna asked an eyebrow half raised.

"We were taking our relationship slow. Very slow. We weren't doing half the things our peers were doing," Gretchen replied with a shrug.

"And your parents knew you were dating?" Sienna repeated herself.

"Yes. My father invited Ferb to come live with us," Gretchen answered.

"Phineas said there was some tension between Ferb and your father," Sienna said with a slight frown.

"They have a mutual respect for each other," Gretchen replied.

"I wish Phineas and my father had a mutual respect," Sienna muttered.

"It would make things easier, wouldn't it?" Gretchen said, with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, but my father is stubborn and old fashioned," Sienna replied.

"I'm sure there must be some common ground that Phineas and your father share," Gretchen said.

"I doubt it. My father likes to travel, take photographs and polish his antique clock collection," Sienna remarked.

"Sounds like he'd get along famously with Lawrence. There must be something," Gretchen mused aloud.

"What do Ferb and your father have in common?" Sienna inquired.

"A love of history, politics and classic cars. They also believe that family is very important," Gretchen answered.

"Ummm... I could tell Phineas said something wrong," Sienna changed the subject.

Gretchen simply raised an eyebrow and Sienna once again changed the subject.

"When you were singing the lullaby...umm... who taught it to you?" Sienna asked.

"My parents used to sing it to me when I was young," Gretchen replied simply.

"If you don't mind my asking, you've been married for a couple of years; why don't you have children yet? I agree with Phineas, you'd make a great mother."

Gretchen looked sadly at her niece, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Gretchen-" Sienna began but was cut off by Gretchen getting out of the car.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything like that again," Phineas was saying as Gretchen came up to the two brothers.

"Good...Gretchen, love, what's the matter?" Ferb said when he noticed his wife standing a few feet away.

"Can we just go home?" Gretchen mumbled.

Ferb lurched in his step and looked at her closely, "Gretchen?"

Gretchen burst in to rapid-fire German.

"Slow down," Ferb said gently.

"I want to go home," Gretchen repeated, trying her hardest not to cry.

By now Phineas was standing by the driver's door of the car, "Okay. I'll drive you home."

"NO! We'll call for a taxi," Gretchen screamed.

"I don't feel okay with just leaving you two-" Phineas began.

"It's fine. I'll call a taxi. Just go Phin," Ferb quietly interrupted.

Phineas looked uncertain but got in the car. Ferb heard the car engine turn over but Phineas didn't pull away. A cold breeze blew by the couple and Gretchen's teeth started chattering. Ferb took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"You're shivering," He said quietly.

She pulled the jacket closer around her body, taking in its warmth, "Thank you."

Ferb pulled out his phone and made a call for a Taxi pick-up. As he returned the phone to his pocket, he noticed that Phineas still hadn't pulled away.

"Why isn't he leaving?" Ferb muttered.

Phineas got out of the car, "Come on just get in the car. It's better than standing out in the elements waiting for a taxi."

"Phineas, I think you have done enough," Ferb replied tightly.

"Ferb, it's supposed to snow tonight. I'd feel terrible if you two caught a cold or worse," Phineas returned.

"Its fine Phineas, They've already sent it," Ferb replied.

"The car is warm and doesn't smell like B.O. or vomit," Phineas said.

"Phineas, you and Sienna should just go. We can manage on our own," Ferb retorted.

Phineas walked over to Ferb, "Reconsider."

Ferb folded his arms across his chest. He gave Phineas a look.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Phineas told him.

"You're being obstinate," Ferb returned.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just get in the car," Phineas said.

Ferb turned his back towards his brother.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Phineas yelled.

"Damn it Phineas, can't you leave well enough alone?!" Ferb shot back.

"Just get in the car," Phineas said once more, his voice raised.

"Phineas, I'd-" Ferb stopped and grabbed at his chest.

"Ferb!" Gretchen gasped and watched as Ferb collapsed to the ground.

Phineas rushed over, "Ferb?"

Gretchen took off the jacket and draped it over Ferb, "Ferb honey," She then took his pulse.

"Is he going to be okay?" Phineas asked, clearly worried, Ferb's last heart attack playing through his mind.

"I don't know," She replied, her mind switching from concerned wife to professional nurse, she then whispered to herself, "Oh Ferb. Please be okay."

Phineas had pulled out his phone and dialed 911, his voice was shaking as he spoke to the dispatcher, "My brother just collapsed...uh the intersection of Ashwood and Vineyard...I don't know..."

"Give me the phone Phineas," Gretchen said.

"What?" Phineas was taken aback by the order.

"Give me the verdammte phone," Gretchen snapped at the red-head.

Phineas shakily handed her the phone and she quickly took over.

Sienna got out of the car, "Is everything all right?"

"Get back in the car Sienna," Phineas replied shakily.

Sienna came a bit closer, "What-"

"I said get back in the car," Phineas snapped at her then began shaking violently.

"Yes, every day with breakfast. Seven years ago. Twenty-two," Gretchen continued speaking with dispatch.

The taxi pulled up followed shortly by the ambulance, its lights flashing. Two EMT's got out and observed the scene.

"Well this is-" The first one began but was quickly interrupted by his fellow.

"Just hush up and help me here," The second one snapped.

"Phineas could you go and tell the taxi that its services are no longer required?" Gretchen asked of the still shaking red-head, but he nodded in response.

"Sienna are you able to drive?" Gretchen now asked the sandy haired woman.

"Yes, but what's-" Sienna answered.

"I want you to get Phineas in the car, and go home. I'll be going with Ferb," Gretchen said nodding at the ambulance.

"Gretchen is everything-" Sienna tried to ask.

"Just go," Gretchen said before turning her attention back to her husband who was now loaded on to the gurney.

"What happened? Was he hit by that car?" The first EMT asked.

"He had a heart attack. He's got a congenital-"Gretchen tried explaining but was interrupted.

"Just stand back miss, we'll take it from here," the second EMT said.

Gretchen bit back a withering remark, choosing instead to pull out her phone, "Cardiology: Dr. Thomas" She waited a few moments as the call was transferred, "Duncan, it's Gretchen. My husband had a heart attack and is coming in via ambulance. Thank you."

"Which one of you is-" The first EMT asked.

"I am," Gretchen said simply.

"Family only," The EMT commented.

"He's my husband," Gretchen replied tightly.

"Uh…All right then," The EMT said uncertainly.  
Gretchen climbed into the back of the ambulance and the EMTs were monitoring Ferb's blood pressure.

"BP... 105/65," The first EMT muttered.

"He normally has low blood pressure and a slow but regular heart rate," Gretchen said.

The second EMT shot Gretchen a look, "Are you trying to tell us how to do our job?"

"No, I'm giving you vital information," Gretchen replied as the ambulance pulled into the Emergency Entrance of the hospital.

As they moved Ferb from the ambulance to the hospital Dr. Thomas handed Gretchen a stethoscope and a temporary badge.

"You know the drill, Fletcher," he said.

Gretchen nodded and continued to monitor Ferb's vitals as they took him further into the hospital. The EMTs watched as he was wheeled away.

"Wow that was the easiest call I've been on," The first remarked.

"Corner of Main & Railway, we're on our way," The second said answering his radio.

Once Ferb was settled into his room, Gretchen made a discreet call to Candace. She apologized for waking the red-headed woman. She asked a favor of her sister-in-law, to which Candace agreed, only upon finding out why Gretchen was calling so late. Candace arrived a half hour later with the requested items.

"Are you planning on spending the night?" Candace asked of the brunette.

"Well my mom has my car and Ferb's car is in the shop, so yeah," Gretchen replied.

"It's snowing now… You might want to have someone pick you up tomorrow," Candace informed her.

"Mom's dropping off my car tomorrow…. I'm going to have to put in the call to her tonight," Gretchen said with a slight sigh.

"Are you going to be all right?" Candace asked giving the younger woman a concerned look.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I made you do this for me," Gretchen replied.

"It's okay. Can you keep me updated?" Candace asked with a half glance at Ferb.  
"Sure, I'll let you know," Gretchen answered.

Candace hugged the shorter woman, "Take care of my brother."

Gretchen nodded and dabbed at her eyes with the cuff of her blouse, "I will."

"I'll see you later," Candace said and left quietly.

It was the next evening when Ferb awoke. He was panicking slightly until he saw Gretchen lightly dozing in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey," Ferb said gently.

Gretchen jerked awake and then said tiredly, "Hey."

Ferb made to sit up, and grimaced slightly, "What happened?"

"Well…." Gretchen was a bit hesitant to tell him what had happened.

"Gretchen," Ferb said gently.

"You had a heart attack," Gretchen said quietly.

Ferb leaned back and closed his eyes, "I-I'm sorry love."

"I called Lawrence and my father. Dad said he'd let your supervisor know that you'll be unavailable for a while," Gretchen informed him.

"The last thing I remember-" Ferb began, but was quickly cut off by Gretchen.

"Don't... don't work yourself up again," Gretchen said quietly and gently.

Doctor Thomas came into the room. He smiled slightly, "How's my patient this evening?"

"Stubborn," Gretchen answered for Ferb.

Dr. Thomas chuckled.

"Has she gone home?" Ferb asked pointing at Gretchen.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Thomas replied.

"Ummmm…nope," Gretchen answered, turning nearly the same shade as her maroon uniform.

"Gretchen…" Ferb sighed.

"Don't get worked up," Gretchen said quietly.

Ferb gave her a hard look.

"I had to work my shift," Gretchen said with a shrug.

"Did you eat anything?" Ferb inquired.

"Um..Does picking the carrot off your plate count?" Gretchen asked in return.

This caused Ferb to give her another hard look.

"Then no, I have not," Gretchen said.

"Gretchen you can't-" Ferb began.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to use the restroom," Gretchen said quickly and got up.

"Gretch-" Ferb was cut off by the soft click of the lock then he sighed.

"She was quite worried about you," Dr. Thomas remarked.

"She worries too much," Ferb said, as he laid back and let the doctor examine him.

"That makes her one of the best members of my team," Dr. Thomas replied.

Ferb smiled slightly, "How long?"

"You arrived at 8:30 last night and it's now 6pm," The doctor answered with a slight glance at his watch.

"I was out for nearly ten hours?" Ferb asked.

"Well patients have been out longer," Dr. Thomas replied.

"Where did she spend-" Ferb started.

"In here," Dr. Thomas said simply.

"She's going to be a wreck when she gets home," Ferb muttered under his breath.

"My recommendation is that you stay here for a few days," Dr. Thomas said, looking over the clipboard.

"What?!" Ferb was gob smacked, his exclamation came as Gretchen re-entered the room.

"Mr. Fletcher, I recommend that you stay here for a few days," Dr. Thomas repeated.

"Is it that serious?" Gretchen inquired.

"I just want to make sure that he's all right," Dr. Thomas said.

"Last time he went home the next day," Gretchen said quickly.

"Last time, he was fifteen, was discharged into the care of his parents but he didn't have a heart attack. This is precautionary, you know this," Dr. Thomas said gently.

Gretchen looked questionably at her co-worker, "No, he did have a heart attack."

Ferb shook his head, "That was after I got home."

Gretchen pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes while Dr. Thomas made some notes. He then turned his attention to Ferb, "Just relax and get some rest."

"Sorry. I should know better than to let my emotions come into play," Gretchen said quietly.

Shane came up and tapped Gretchen on the shoulder, "You know, female nurses aren't supposed to look after male patients."

"This is different," Gretchen instantly became flustered.

"Oh? Do tell," Shane spoke up.

"Well, he's-" Gretchen began, flushing a bright red.

"I'm her husband," Ferb spoke up.

"Ah, so you're the one who can get her blushing when you call her on lunch break," Shane commented with a slight smirk.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"You do the same when" Gretchen shot back at the male nurse.

"I know, I know," Shane said, raising his hands, knowing when he was outwitted.

"I'll compile some notes for your chart," Gretchen said.

"I'm sure Mister Fletcher can provide me with the required information, now that he's awake," Shane said with a slight smirk.

"Everything seems okay at the moment. Just relax and let these two _professionals_ figure out how best to care for you during your stay," Dr. Thomas said quickly.

"Thank you," Ferb said.

"You never told me he was British," Shane remarked to Gretchen.

"That's completely irrelevant, especially right now," Gretchen replied, blushing a deep red.

"All right," Shane said, then muttered to Gretchen, "You are so not off the hook."

"Behave yourself, Steinway," Gretchen muttered back.

"All right," Shane raised a hand in defeat.

Ferb raised an eyebrow and Shane looked at Gretchen, "Okay that's creepy, he's better at that than you are."

"Where did you think I picked it up from?" Gretchen shot back.

"I'm laying right here," Ferb coughed.

"Oh honey I'm sorry…Let me adjust the back for you," Gretchen said quickly pressing the bed controls.

"Let's see, Mister Fletcher, initial F," Shane said looking over the chart in his hand.

Ferb gave a nod and Shane continued, "I'll need some medical history from you."

Ferb fielded all the questions asked by Shane. They were done shortly.

"I think that's it," Shane said finishing the paperwork.

"Something the matter?" Ferb asked when he caught Gretchen's thoughtful expression.

"Well, since you're going to be stuck here for the next few days, would you like me to bring you anything?" she asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I could bring you a book, your computer, some real food," Gretchen offered.

Ferb's eyebrows rose higher.

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"I want you to actually go home after your shift," Ferb said gently.

"But-" Gretchen tried protesting.

"For me?" Ferb asked gently.

"But-" Gretchen began again.

"Sweetheart, you need to have a proper sleep," He beckoned her forward, "I want you to go home, have a proper dinner and a shower. Then I want you to snuggle down into the bed and get the rest you've earned," Ferb said quietly.

"But-" She tried for a third time.

"Do I have to call your father?" Ferb gently threatened.

Gretchen shook her head, "Okay, Ferb. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ferb smiled slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gretchen exited the room and Ferb gave a soft sigh. He was alone for a short time until his father arrived to visit.

"Good evening son," Lawrence greeted Ferb.

Ferb looked over and gave him a nod.

"How are you feeling?" Lawrence asked.

"Fine," Ferb replied.

"Gretchen called last night saying you were taken to the hospital after dinner," Lawrence said.

Ferb gave a nod, "That's an accurate assessment.

"What happened?" The elder Fletcher inquired.

"Phineas and I got into an argument," Ferb replied with a sigh.

"Must have been one he-" Lawrence started.

"Things were said that shouldn't" Ferb stopped himself with the shaking of his own head.  
"Ferb, it's not my place to pry, but I am your father. You know you can talk to me," Lawrence said gently.

Ferb nodded, "I said some things, Phineas said some things. I lost my temper."

"You had another heart attack? Oh, son, I…I'm sorry," Lawrence said.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper," Ferb responded.

"Ferb, son, you don't usually lose your temper unless a subject was touched upon that was sensitive," Lawrence noted.

"Yes," Ferb sighed.

"Would you like to tell me?" Lawrence asked.

"You know how there are certain subjects that one doesn't normally discuss with others?" Ferb inquired.

"Such as?" Lawrence replied.

"Finances," Ferb said quickly.

"Are you and Gretchen having financial difficulties?" Lawrence asked, noting there was an underlying notion being prosed.

Ferb paused slightly, "If we were having _financial_ difficulties, it's none of Phineas' business and he shouldn't be asking about it.

"Fair point son," Lawrence said.

Could I ask you something?" Ferb asked, a thought coming to his mind.

"You can ask me anything," Lawrence replied.

"Did you and my mother have…..difficulties becoming parents?" Ferb asked.

Lawrence rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Ferb, I'm sure you've realized by now that most women try to delay having children for as long as they can."

"They'll use birth control," Ferb said with a nod.

"You see, your mother was on that for many years and it did take a while for her to become pregnant," Lawrence explained.

"How long?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, from the time she stopped…. let's see… almost two years," Lawrence answered.

"Oh," Ferb muttered and picked some lint off the blanket.

"Is there something the matter Ferb?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb shook his head and then Lawrence pointed out, " You wouldn't ask things like this if there wasn't something wrong."

A look of worry fleetingly crossed the younger Fletcher's face before it became unreadable.

"Are you and Gretchen having, as you put it, "financial' difficulties?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb took a breath before replying, "I don't know."

"Is Gretchen-" Lawrence started to ask.

"No. No she's not," Ferb interrupted, assuming it was the same question people had been asking.

"I was going to say stressed," Lawrence said gently.

"Yes…..She's frequently tense, but she won't say anything about it," Ferb said quickly.

"Oh?" Lawrence raised an eyebrow.

"I can feel it in her back," Ferb replied.

"Might I suggest something?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb looked around before replying, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lawrence chuckled, "Take her away for the weekend."

"She works most weekends," Ferb pointed out.

"Ah, but not all. Figure out her schedule," Lawrence leaned in closer, "You know what I mean. Take her away, someplace nice, quiet, away from everyone. Wine and dine her, you know how to do that; don't you?"

Ferb gave a smile and nodded; he knew _exactly_ how to do that.

"Hating to interrupt a father/son moment but I need to check everything before the end of my shift," Shane commented as he checked in on things.

"Quite all right," Lawrence said leaning back in his chair.

Shane quickly did his duties and left.

"He seemed…" Lawrence trailed off..

Ferb stifled a laugh. Lawrence looked at his son, who looked fit to bust a gut laughing.

"Am I missing something, Ferb?" Lawrence asked.

"That's Shane, he's one of Gretchen's co-workers, and he's quite happy with his partner," Ferb said with a light chuckle.

"Part-oh," Lawrence said as he realized what Ferb had said.

"He's harmless," Ferb said quickly, "Father?"

"Son," Lawrence returned.

"Don't tell Mum, Maggie or anyone about our conversation. Gretchen would kill me," Ferb said.

"Of course, my lips are sealed," Lawrence replied.

"Thank you," Ferb said.

"No problem Ferb. Speaking of Gretchen, I'd thought she would be here," Lawrence noted.

"I made her promise me that she would go home. She spent all of last night here and then worked. She didn't really eat anything either," Ferb explained.

"She does care for you," Lawrence said.

"But I don't want her running herself into the ground because of me," Ferb mumbled.

Lawrence picked up Ferb's left hand and pointed to the solid gold wedding band, "What is this?"

Ferb looked at it, "My wedding ring."  
"Who gave it to you?" Lawrence asked.

"Gretchen, you know this. You were there," Ferb replied.

Lawrence pointed to the ring, "This is a symbol of her love for you. That she will do anything for you."

Ferb fell into a pensive silence. Lawrence looked at his watch.

"Ferb, it's getting late. Are you going to be okay?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb nodded in response. Lawrence left his son to his thoughts. Ferb did not sleep well that night. He found that without his wife's smaller body curled up next to him, that he couldn't fully relax. He was awake a full hour before the visiting hours began. He heard the door open and close quietly.

"Ferb?" He heard Gretchen's voice quietly call his name.

"Hmm? Gretchen, you're here early," Ferb said noting the time.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Gretchen asked.

"No. Why are you here so early?" Ferb asked, now noting that she wasn't in scrubs.

"I couldn't sleep too well without you," she said quietly.

Ferb sat up and wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Neither could I."

Gretchen rested her head on his chest, "This is the first time in two years we've been apart."

Ferb hugged her a bit tighter, "I'm sorry. Would you like to take a stroll?"

"You're not supposed to leave the floor," Gretchen said.

"I need to stretch my legs," Ferb replied.

"As long as we don't leave the floor," Gretchen insisted.

"We won't," Ferb promised.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking Ferb?"

Ferb pulled on a pair of slacks and a shirt, "Are you on shift?"

"No, today's my day off," Gretchen replied.

Ferb offered her a hand, "Shall we?"

"Ferb, where are we going?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Paradise."

"You're not making any sense," Gretchen said.

"Come on then," Ferb said gently.

"Ferb, you're seriously not making any sense," Gretchen said.

Ferb led Gretchen out of the room until they came to a sitting area near a large window. He looked out the window and sighed. Gretchen looked at him intently.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

He nodded then noted, "It's snowing."

Gretchen glanced out the window and then back at her husband, "Yes it is. The roads are a complete mess."

"It looks peaceful out there," Ferb said quietly.

"Ferb, it's cold, damp, windy and miserable out there," Gretchen said.

"Do you ever just want to get away?" Ferb asked her gently.  
"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"Just get away from the city, the people, the stress," Ferb said then added quietly, "your job."

Gretchen just stared out the window for a few minutes.

"I didn't mean it like that love. I meant like a weekend get away," Ferb said gently.

Gretchen looked at him, "It's difficult for me to get a full weekend off."

"You do get some weekends off," Ferb pointed out gently.

"Not very often, besides…you're not supposed to drive or have any strenuous activity for a few weeks," Gretchen replied quietly.

Ferb nodded, "I know, I'm just thinking out loud."

"My dad's offered to carpool until you're allowed to drive again," Gretchen said.

"That sounds fine, since your schedule changes so often," Ferb replied.

"I could request-," Gretchen began.

"No, it's fine," Ferb interrupted.

Gretchen sighed, "Why is it that when I work the night shift both of us can sleep just fine, but now-"

"It's because we knew the other would be home," Ferb said quietly.

**_Next chapter will pick up right after this._**


	3. Chapter 3

Gretchen hugged Ferb tight and sobbed into his chest, "I love you so much. I thought I might lose you. I don't know what I'd do if that happened.

Ferb rested his head atop hers, "I love you too, Gretchen. I want you to promise me something.

"Anything," Gretchen replied softly.

"If anything were to happen to me.." Ferb trailed off as he took a breath, "I want you to find happiness again."

"Don't talk like that," Gretchen cried.

"I'm not trying to upset you, love, but-" Ferb started before he got interrupted.

"Please stop," Gretchen's protest was barely above a whisper.

"You said you'd promise me anything," Ferb returned quietly.

"I don't want to think about life without you," She mumbled into his chest.

"Gretchen, We have to be adults about this," Ferb replied quietly but sternly.

She looked up at him, and Ferb could see the tears in her eyes, " I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Dr. Thomas said everything seems to be in order and that I shouldn't have any further damage," Ferb replied.

"They want to run a few more tests on you though," Gretchen noted.

"I was told they're just routine, precautionary tests," Ferb remarked, to which Gretchen nodded.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I'll be out in a few days and,then we can spend a nice quiet evening together," Ferb added.

"Just you and I?" Gretchen inquired.

"Barring any unforeseen incidents, yes," he promised.

"Want to know what I heard in the radio on my way over here?" Gretchen asked, repressing a giggle.

"What?" Ferb asked, his eyebrow disappearing into his shaggy green bangs.

"That song that you and Phineas wrote when we were kids," Gretchen replied.

Ferb rolled his eyes, "They still play that?"

Gretchen's tone was playful when she answered, "It's catchy."

"Phineas put that together in a matter of hours," Ferb remarked, "He had no idea what the lyrics meant."

"I could be unprofessional and tell everyone there's a celebrity on the floor," Gretchen said.

Ferb's eyes narrowed at her, and she smiled at him, "I'm kidding. I'd never do that to you."

He smirked and replied, "You were one of the back-up singers," His tone became teasing, "I might just let it slip."

His words had the effect of causing her to become flustered, "They don't know that I can- You are so-"

"So what?" Ferb asked quietly.

"So lucky that I have the sense to keep some secrets secret," She answered.

"As do I," Ferb said lightly.

"You're planning something," She said suddenly.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"I can see that little glint in your eye," Gretchen elaborated as Dr. Duncan Thomas walked over, upon seeing them.

"There's my patient," He remarked.

"I just needed to stretch my legs," Ferb said.

"Is something wrong?" was Gretchen query.

Dr. Thomas laughed lightly, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Gretchen snickered at this, "You'll want to finish that off before it becomes un-edible.

"What would you suggest as an alternative, nurse Fletcher?" Dr. Thomas directed at the off duty Gretchen.

"A slight variation from his usual. I'd suggest a glass of juice and a plate of toast with jam," Gretchen replied.

"How does that differ from the usual?" Dr. Thomas inquired.

"Ferb usually has either a coffee or tea with his breakfast," Gretchen replied.

"But I'm not supposed to have caffeine for the foreseeable future," Ferb said with a sigh.

"If you want I could-" Gretchen began to offer to go off caffeine with him.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Ferb cut across her, knowing full well that it would not bode well if both weren't to have caffeine.

"I'm sure this discussion can be continued in his room?" Dr. Thomas suggested and both Ferb and Gretchen nodded.

It was late afternoon when Gretchen's father stopped by to visit. The Germanic man sat next to his daughter. He ran a quick hand through his now salt and pepper hair and fixed his sharp sea blue-green eyes on his son-in-law. It was obvious that the older man came from work as he was still in his dress pants, dress shirt and tie.

"How are you feeling son?" He inquired.

Ferb gave a nod, "I'm fine."

Will gave the green-haired Brit a stern look, and Gretchen quickly spoke up, "Dad, please. I-we don't want-"

"I'm genuinely concerned for him, dear," Will told his daughter, who didn't look entirely convinced.

"Gretchen, I am concerned for him," Will insisted, knowing full well that she was very strong willed, like himself.

"It's okay love," Ferb reassured her.

Gretchen sat back and observed her father and husband talk.

"I called your supervisor and told him that you were taking a couple of weeks off," Will said.

Ferb raised an eye brow in response to this information.

"I didn't tell him anything. I suggested he back down if he wanted to keep you in his department," Will answered the unasked question.

"You threatened him?" Gretchen asked him in disbelief while Ferb snickered.

"No. I threatened to transfer Ferb to my department," Will replied.

"Dad," Gretchen sighed.

"What? I'm keeping the best interests of my daughter and son-in-law at heart," Will told her, to which she muttered something under her breath.

Ferb smirked then said, "I heard that."

"Don't worry about a thing Ferb. Trudy will help out around the house and prepare some meals for you," Will said.

"Dad! I'm his wife. I can cook you know," Gretchen's voice was raised and rose another octave.

"I know that dear. However, you still have to work and we're just trying to help out the best we can," Will told his daughter calmly.

Gretchen turned her back to him and pouted. Will flicked her in the back of the head. Gretchen glanced over at him, less than amused.

"Stop acting like a child," Will told her, then turned to Ferb, "By the way Ferb, Lawrence called. Linda will stop by this evening to visit with you. She's helping Trudy get some things prepared at the moment."

Ferb's eyebrow rose, and Gretchen looked sharply at her father, "What's mom doing?"

"You'll see," Will returned.

"Dad," Gretchen looked at him.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Will informed his daughter and Ferb's eyebrow rose higher.

"I must get home now," he offered a hand to Ferb, "You'd better feel better soon, she needs to relax," Will told him with a wink.

"DAD! You're telling Ferb he needs to-" Gretchen shot at her father before getting interrupted.

"You are married dear, I'm fully aware of what happens behind closed doors without being told," Will cut her off.

Gretchen turned red and muttered, "I can't believe you just said that."

Ferb laughed lightly.

Will smirked slightly, "I remember the things your mother and I got-"

Gretchen turned crimson, "Dad! I'd rather not know."

"All right then. I really must get going, get better son," Will left with that parting comment.

"That was embarrassing," Gretchen muttered as she sat beside Ferb on the hospital bed.

Ferb pulled her close, "I think it's a good idea, though not here."

Gretchen playfully pushed him, "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Ferb's eyes went wide, "Actually no," he then whispered something in her ear that caused her to flush a bright red again.

"You're terrible Ferb," Gretchen said before kissing him.

Ferb broke the kiss and smirked at her, "Oh really?"

"Maybe," Gretchen replied slyly.

The male nurse on duty, Demetri came in. He gave a slight cough upon seeing the two on the bed. Gretchen quickly pulled away from Ferb. She looked up at him, a flush of red highlighting her cheeks.

"That's an interesting technique you've got there, Fletcher," He remarked.

Gretchen's blush darkened and Ferb chuckled.

Demetri checked his notes, "Mister Fletcher…oh, you're married."

"Thanks for that observation, Demetri," Gretchen shot at him, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Well it now makes sense why you are allowed to-" He began.

"I'm off duty Demetri," Gretchen cut across him.

"Okay then Fletcher," Demetri said with a smirk.

"No strenuous activity. And you know _exactly _what that includes," Gretchen retorted.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ferb told her, smirking.

Gretchen playfully pushed Ferb, "I'll make sure there's no strenuous activities."

Ferb looked over at Demetri and mouthed, 'She won't last the week.'

Demetri laughed.

Gretchen looked at her husband who pulled an innocent look, "You are _so_ bad."

He smirked at her. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to use the rest room. You just do whatever needs to be done," She said, directing the last part at Demetri as she exited the room.

"Wow, she's not usually flustered," Demetri observed.

Ferb gave a shrug. Demetri checked his vitals.

"You've got a test booked in a half an hour," He told Ferb and when he nodded: "It's just a routine test. It's not painful."

Ferb shrugged.

No discomfort?" Demetri inquired.

Ferb shook his head.

"Positive?" Demetri asked.

Ferb nodded.

"All right then. I'll be back in a half hour to take you for your test," Demetri informed him and then left the room, running into Gretchen outside the door.

"Your husband is taking this whole ordeal in stride," He told her.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"Most people, after a heart attack, are not joking around," Demetri pointed out.

"Ferb's not most people," Gretchen replied and entered the room.

She saw that Ferb was laying on his side. His back was to the door.

"Ferb?" She called out tentatively.

When she got no response she moved closer and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Ferb?"

He didn't respond to neither her touch nor her voice.

She became worried, "Ferb?

"I'm scared. I realize that the heart attack was mild even compared to the last one. I just don't know what the tests are going to show," He rolled over to look at her, "What if-"

Gretchen sat beside him and played with a lock of his hair, "You'll be fine. I work on this floor fairly often. I've seen people in worse shape than you pull through with flying colors."

Ferb sat up a little bit and looked in to her eyes, "You're lying."

Gretchen looked away from him.

"Gretchen," Ferb called her name gently.

She looked anywhere but at him.

"Gretchen, look at me," Ferb said a little more forcefully.

"I don't want to believe this is happening," She said, finally looking at him.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked.

Gretchen shook her head.

"Tell me," he said gently.

"Do you really-" Gretchen began before Ferb interrupted.

"We promised each other when we got married-" Ferb was cut off by Gretchen.

"I know, no secrets. I'm not trying to keep a secret from you. I'm just asking if you really want to know," Gretchen said.

"I don't want to hear it from the doctor, at least if you know anything about it," Ferb remarked.

Gretchen sighed, "Okay. This is just my observations, I'm not permitted to access to your chart."

Ferb nodded.

"The heart attack was minor."

Another nod.

"I know you've normally got low blood pressure."

Yet another nod.

"If your blood pressure stays too low, that can cause further infarctions and other…things.."

"Like?" Ferb inquired.

"You could slip into shock at any given time," Gretchen mumbled, as she stared at the floor.

"Anything else?" Ferb asked.

"Heart disease, stroke, kidney failure…" Gretchen trailed off and covered her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

Ferb simply held her. While he was holding her, Demetri returned with a wheelchair.

"Time to get ready for-" he began.

"Just a moment. Please," Ferb said.

Demetri looked between Gretchen and Ferb, "Is something the matter? Should I call a doctor in?"

Ferb nodded and Demetri quickly exited the room.

"Gretch, the last thing we need is for you to-" Ferb muttered quietly into her ear.

"Is something wrong in here?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"What is my prognosis?" Ferb inquired in reply.

Dr. Thomas looked at the pair, "It's actually very good. We should be able to discharge you home tomorrow or the next day."

"You say I 'should be able to go home'. I'm trying to be realistic and my wife is understandably upset," Ferb said evenly.

"Mister Fletcher, you've got some scheduled tests in a few minutes. While you do that, I'll talk to Gretchen," Dr. Thomas replied.

Ferb nodded in reply and sat in the wheelchair. Demetri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't like intruding on personal moments.

"Go ahead Demetri, I'll be down shortly," Dr. Thomas told the nurse.

"All right," Demetri said and wheeled Ferb out of the room.

"Gretchen.." Dr. Thomas said, giving her a stern look.

"You're going to tell me that I'm making the situation worse by telling him everything that could go wrong," Gretchen spoke, without looking up at him.

"Yes. The preliminary tests we've run show that there's a mild arrhythmia. You know, just as well as I do, that's nothing to get worked up over," Dr. Thomas said giving his notes a glance.

"I wasn't aware of any arrhythmia," Gretchen said with a slight frown.

"That might be new. Now my patient is having tests and I will know shortly what the extent of the damage is. Until then I would like you to go for a walk and relax. Your stressing out is causing him to stress out," Dr. Thomas replied.

"I could use a coffee," Gretchen said quietly.

"You go get one. Just don't let your husband have one," He replied.

"I didn't intend to cause him such problems, Duncan," Gretchen said with a slight sigh.

"Take a breather, go for a walk, get your coffee. I don't want to have to bar you from visiting him," Dr. Thomas repeated himself and gave her a slight warning.

"All right, all right. I surrender," Gretchen replied, raising her hands in defeat.

"I have to make my rounds and then check on my patient," Dr. Thomas told her and held the door open as she left.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"That's the last test. How do you feel Mister Fletcher?" The technician inquired of Ferb.

"Except for my leg, I feel fine," Ferb replied.

"What's the matter with your leg?" The technician inquired.

"I guess I'm in worse shape than I thought," Ferb said with a sigh.

Dr. Thomas flipped through some recent printouts, "Ferb?" he asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

Dr. Thomas kept looking through the printouts and comparing those to old ones," This is very interesting."

Ferb gave him an expectant look.

"I've looked over Dr. Hirano's old chart notes from last time and this is very interesting," Dr. Thomas continued.

"And that would be?" Ferb inquired.

"Well, Ferb, you see.." Dr. Thomas trailed off when Ferb raised his eyebrow.

" bad news is, you did have a heart attack," Dr. Thomas continued.

Ferb nodded, "Okay..."

"The good news, and there's a fair bit, is that everything's fine. Your lab work is better now than it was seven years ago. Your chest x-ray is unchanged. Your echocardiogram and stress tests, that you just completed, are just slightly above normal for your age. You have a mild arrhythmia that I would like to monitor for the next six months, but that's nothing to be worried about," Dr. Thomas explained.

"What does this mean?" Ferb asked, worry in his tone.

"You're healthy. Now don't think you're going to go run the Danville Marathon this weekend, because that might actually kill you. However, if you take things easy for the next couple of weeks you will be back to where you were before the heart attack," Dr. Thomas answered with a slight smile.

Ferb nodded in reply.

"You have a visitor by the way," Dr. Thomas informed him.

Ferb gave another nod.

"Demetri, would you mind taking Mr. Fletcher back to his room now?" Dr. Thomas asked.

Demetri gave a nod, "Sure thing Doc."

Linda was sitting in Ferb's room when he arrived back. Linda stood up and crossed over to Ferb.

"Oh, honey. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Ferb cautiously got out of wheelchair, "I feel fine Mum."

"Your father told me that you and Phineas got into an argument," Linda said and Ferb gave a nod in response.

"You're not going to tell me what it was about are you?" Linda inquired.

Ferb shook his head, "I'm going to have a discussion with Phin if he visits or when I get out of here."

"Is it going to cause you to come back here?" Linda inquired.

Ferb shook his head again, "The Doctor said I'm fine."

"Trudy and I stopped by your place and we noticed that-" Linda started but Ferb interrupted her.

"Gretchen's around here somewhere. Dr. Thomas had a wee chat with her," He said.

Linda cocked her head to one side, "When you say 'wee chat' that's never good."

Ferb gave a shrug.

"What does the doctor have to say to Gretchen?" Linda inquired.

Ferb shook his head, "Nothing, forget I said anything. You mentioned that you were in the house?"

"Yes. Trudy and I noticed that your fridge was bare except for a bit of left over chicken, a block of cheese and a bowl full of candied fruits. Trudy said that's part of a Christmas dessert," Linda replied.

Ferb thought for a moment then blinked, "One of us was going to go shopping the other day, but..." He then gestured around hospital room.

"Ferb sweetie, Trudy also noticed that you've got four actual bedrooms that are not in use in your house," Linda said.

"One is my home office. Another we're using as a library," Ferb replied.

"Is something going on between you and-" Linda tried asking.

"Nothing we can't manage," Ferb interrupted.

"Why are-" Linda was interrupted again by Gretchen coming into the room.

"Um, hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Gretchen said upon noticing the older woman sitting in the chair near her husband's bed.

Linda made to leave, "I'll leave you two-"

"Actually, I have to get going. I have to do some laundry and I work tomorrow," Gretchen said a bit quietly and quickly.

"Are you okay going home alone?" Ferb inquired.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow," Gretchen replied.

"Drive safely dear. The roads are treacherous," Linda advised the young woman.

Gretchen nodded, "Thank you," She turned to Ferb and said to him in a small voice, "I'll try to stop by after my shift tomorrow."

Ferb cast his gaze down, "I look forward to your visit."

After Gretchen had left, Linda crossed her arms over her chest, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Ferb quietly responded.

"Clearly that was something."

"It's nothing."

"Ferb."

"It's nothing," Ferb said a little forcefully.

"How do you expect people to help you if you don't let them know what's wrong?" Linda asked him.

Ferb's eyes went wide and his voice rose as he spoke, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Who said I wanted help?"

Linda held her hands up, "Calm down..."

Ferb became more irate, "Calm down? Why does everyone always tell me to calm down?"

The door opened and the male nurse on duty came in. He noticed the expression on Ferb's and Linda's faces.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Just peachy," Ferb managed to mutter.

The nurse looked at him, "Mr. Fletcher, I quite frankly find that hard to believe."

Linda took this as a sign to leave, "I'll see you later Ferb. Please, just relax."

Ferb scowled.

"I need to check your blood pressure now," The male nurse told him.

Ferb extended his arm.

"Just relax," the nurse said as he took the readings, "That's all I need for now."

Ferb nodded in reply.

"Dr. Thomas will be stopping by in a little while to check on you," The nurse remarked and simply got another nod in reply from Ferb.

It was a short while before Dr. Thomas came into Ferb's room. He made note that for the first time that day, it was just Ferb in the room.

"Ah, been a while since it was just you in here," Dr. Thomas remarked.

"Gretchen said she had to go home, otherwise she would be here," Ferb replied.

"Not many patients are so fortunate to have family who visit," Dr. Thomas pointed out.

"We're close," Ferb said simply.

"I can tell. It must be comforting, yet suffocating, to have everyone know everything that happens in your personal life," Dr. Thomas commented.

"They don't know everything," Ferb said with a shrug.

"Does Gretchen?" Dr. Thomas inquired.

"Of course she knows," Ferb paused to take a breath in an attempt to calm down, "Her concerns are my concerns and the reverse is also true."

"You must care for her an awful lot," Dr. Thomas noted.

"I love her, what else is there to say?" Ferb replied.

Gretchen pulled up to house and parked on side of road, the driveway needed to be shoveled. She got out of her car and tromped through the snow. She was making a mental list of what needed to be done. She fumbled with her keys for a few moments; recently, she had not been getting proper sleep. When she went inside she found her mother cooking up a storm in the kitchen. There were two large soup pots cooking on the stove in addition to two slow cookers going.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Gretchen asked the older woman.

"I'm preparing a couple of meals for you dear. I thought it would be easier on Ferb to have something in the fridge or freezer ready to pull out and heat up. How's he doing, by the way?" Trudy gave her daughter a reply.

"Just great. He should be discharged tomorrow," Gretchen answered the question.

"That's good news. I'm sure he'd like to rest properly in his own bed," Trudy said giving a slight smile.

"I'm sure he would," Gretchen replied sadly.

Trudy's brow crinkled, "Is something wrong dear?"

Gretchen shook her head, "No... I just need to do some laundry."

"Gretchen, I'm your mother, I can always tell when something's bothering you," Trudy said gently.

"Everything's fine. I need to get the laundry started, then I need to shovel the driveway," Gretchen replied.

"Phineas said that he'll stop by and shovel the driveway for you after dinner," Trudy remarked.

"He should stay home with his family and let me take care of mine," Gretchen said evenly.

Trudy walked over to Gretchen and took her by the arm. She switched to German, "You're taking on too much. Everyone wants to help you out, let us. Your father would have shoveled the driveway this morning, however he was called into the office."

Gretchen dropped into the same language, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're only twenty-one. You're taking on too much. I can tell that you're stressed," Trudy pointed out.

"I'm fine," Gretchen replied, tears threatening to fall.

"Then why are you about to cry?" Trudy inquired gently.

"My husband had a heart attack and he's in hospital. How would you react if that happened to Dad?" Gretchen shot back.

"I would be upset. I would also take comfort that he was getting the best care there is. Not to mention I would be grateful that I had family who cared about me and were offering assistance," Trudy answered.

Gretchen started to cry. Trudy nudged her daughter towards the couch. She sat with Gretchen, letting her cry while Trudy hugged her.

"Greta ,honey, tell me what's bothering you," Trudy said softly.

Gretchen sniffed, "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Ferb?"

"Of course I won't," Trudy replied gently.

Gretchen stared at her hands for a few minutes. Trudy waited patiently for Gretchen to speak. She knew the younger woman needed a few minutes to allow her mind to put things together before speaking.

"We've been...having difficulties," Gretchen said slowly.

Trudy held her daughter, "I'm listening."

"Well, Ferb and I were dating for a few years before we got engaged," Gretchen started quietly.

Trudy nodded; She knew this.

"I was so glad that you and Dad let me marry him, even though I was only nineteen," Gretchen admitted.

"At first, we thought you were expecting. When you assured us that wasn't the case, we thought it best for you to be married before you became a mother," Trudy replied.

"That's the problem. I've been married for two years and I still don't have a child," Gretchen said quietly.

"I'm going to tell you something that only your father and I know," Trudy said.

"What is it?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't figure this out for yourself," Trudy replied.

"Figure what out?" Gretchen inquired.

"When is your brother's birthday?"

"September."

"When is our anniversary?"

"December."

"You never realized that Greg was born three months before your father and I got married?"

Gretchen shook her head, "I didn't give it much thought...Is that why you two thought I was-"

"Yes. We were concerned about it," Trudy replied quickly.

"Did you two wait to have me?" Gretchen's question just slipped out.

Trudy gave a light laugh, "Gretchen, there's six years between you and your brother. You tell me."

Gretchen blushed, "Right."

"That's why when you were fifteen and your father thought you were pregnant..." Trudy began.

"He kicked Ferb out," Gretchen interrupted.

Trudy nodded, "That's why when Ferb asked for your hand when you were nineteen, though we were hesitant, we gave our blessing. Ferb had every right to never want anything to do with our family again after the way he was treated."

"He told me that he would have managed if I chose to move on and not be with him anymore," Gretchen said quietly.

"You were too in love with him for that to happen," her mother replied gently.

"I don't think he would have," Gretchen said softly.

"You don't?" Trudy inquired.

"I could see it in his eyes that he was relieved that I chose to stay with him. And there were some rumors that had come up around the same time," Gretchen stared at the floor.

"What sort of rumors?" Trudy asked.

"Well, there was one at the beginning of that year stating that I was pregnant; which I wasn't. When I first heard of it and told Ferb... he said that it would be obvious in after few months that it was false," Gretchen answered lifting her head up.

"He always did have a head on his shoulders," Trudy commented with a nod.

"The other... rumor..." Gretchen gave a sob, "was that he and I were married."

"Who would start a rumor such as that?" Trudy inquired, confused.

"A so-called 'friend'. All because Ferb didn't return to England at the end of the summer and he was living with us," Gretchen replied.

"That wasn't very nice of them," Trudy remarked.

"It was very obvious that we weren't," Gretchen muttered.

"Have you two talked to the person who started the marriage rumor?" Trudy asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Gretchen mumbled.

"How does this relate to you not having a child?" Trudy inquired.  
Gretchen gave a sniff followed by a sob. She wiped her eyes, "Ferb and I have been trying, _really_ trying for the past while and I'm still barren."

"Greta, you need to relax," Trudy told her gently.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Even Dad and Ferb were joking about how when he gets out of hospital he needs to make me relax," Gretchen replied.

Trudy gave a light laugh.

"Ferb's not supposed to have any strenuous activities for a while. He then jokes that I 'won't last the week'," Gretchen continued.

Trudy started laughing harder.

Gretchen turned a bright red, "Mom!"

"You do need to relax, and that is the best method," Trudy replied.

Gretchen turned a darker red, "Mom!"

"Honey, you are smart and Ferb is wise. I have a feeling, that if you let him, Ferb will make all your dreams come true. You'll be pregnant before you know it," Trudy told her gently.

Gretchen sobbed and shook her head, "I don't want Ferb's back to go out and I don't want him to have another heart attack."

Trudy took Gretchen's face in her hands, "Look at me. Now, does Ferb complain about his back?"

"Sometimes," Gretchen replied.

"How many times has he had a heart attack?" Trudy inquired.

"Twice," Gretchen mumbled.

"Have you had any of those problems when you two-" Trudy began to ask.

Gretchen flushed red again, "No!"

"Just relax and let nature take it's course," Trudy advised.

"I try to relax," Gretchen replied.

"Do you enjoy it when you are together with Ferb?" Trudy asked.

"Ferb's a very sweet man and I've always enjoyed spending time with him," Gretchen answered.

Trudy shook her head, "Gretchen, do you lose yourself in the moment when you're with him?"

Gretchen turned crimson, "Mother! Of course... What?"

"Do you ever forget everything when you're with him?" Trudy inquired.

Gretchen's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure that-"

"You're not answering the question, dear," Trudy interrupted.

"My mind's constantly thinking of things that have to be done," Gretchen admitted quietly.

"Oh, Greta. That's not healthy," Trudy said gently.

"I've just got so many responsibilities," Was Gretchen's soft protest.

"Can't you take a couple of hours and focus solely on your husband and what you can do with him?" Trudy inquired.

"Mother, that's... a couple of hours? Really?" Gretchen was obviously embarrassed.

Trudy smirked, "How do you think you came to be little missy?"

"I did NOT need to know that," Gretchen muttered.

"You need to clear your mind every once in a while," Trudy said.

"I just can't, I need to make sure that…" Gretchen started to protest.

"Isn't there something Ferb does that makes your mind go numb?" Trudy interrupted her.

"I don't know…. Like what?" Gretchen returned.

"Well, your father would kiss the inside of my elbow," Trudy smiled softly.

Gretchen blinked, "That sounds weird."

"Well that's one thing your father did and still does," Trudy said.

Something came to Gretchen's mind, and she started to turn pink, "Umm..."

"Something coming to mind?" Trudy asked, recognizing the expression on the younger woman's face.

"You promise you won't tell?" Gretchen reddened even more as she asked the question.

"Everything we are discussing will remain between you and I," Trudy assured her daughter.

"Ferb will softly kiss behind my ear and it's the most wonderful feeling," Gretchen admitted softly, a smile coming across her face.  
"Have you ever told him that?" Trudy inquired.

Gretchen gave a slight shrug, "He probably figured it out, that's what he does when he's really..." She paused and blushed, "...when he's feeling playful."

Trudy caught the underlying meaning in her daughter's words, "What do you do to him when you're feeling playful?"

Gretchen turned crimson, "Well..."

"Yes?" Trudy prompted.

Gretchen whispered it in her mother's ear.

Trudy gave her daughter a shocked look, "Tell me you get a positive response at least."

Gretchen nodded, "Oh, yes... very positive."

"Would you like me to ask your father to talk with him?" Trudy inquired.

"No! I don't need my father talking to my husband about personal matters," Gretchen replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Trudy inquired.

"Yes, I'm sure. Did Granddad ever talk to Dad about personal matters?" Gretchen shot back.

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" Trudy replied.

Gretchen started getting upset, "Because you're trying to invite everyone into my bedroom! Why not get Ferb's parents involved. Here's an idea, give Candace and Jeremy a call; I'm sure they've got some advice to share. Or Phineas, he doesn't seem to have any trouble in that area. He keeps bringing the subject up every chance he gets!"

"Greta, relax. I'm not trying to upset you," Trudy said gently.

Gretchen got up, "I have to do some laundry."

While Trudy went back to the kitchen and continued with the soups, Gretchen went to the laundry room and lost all of her composure. She was sobbing when her mother came in to check on her.

"Greta, honey," Trudy pulled Gretchen into a hug, "It's okay."

Gretchen continued to sob, "No it's not. Phineas, Linda, everyone tells me that I'll make a great mother some day."

"I'm sure you will make a great mother one day, and I've no doubt that Ferb will be a good father," Trudy said gently.

"I have to finish everything," Gretchen said, pulling away from the hug.

"I'll take care of the laundry. You go take a nap," Trudy said, noting her daughter's overly tired expression.

"I don't want a nap," Gretchen protested.

"I'm not giving you much of an option," Trudy replied, knowing she was up for a little battle.

"I'm not taking-" Gretchen tried protesting again.

"You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Trudy interrupted.

"Well...no," Gretchen admitted.

"And the night before you slept in an uncomfortable chair and then worked a full shift. You're obviously tired," Trudy pointed out.

Gretchen realized what her mother was up to, "And you're using reverse psychology on me."

"Maybe," Trudy said with a non-committal tone.

Gretchen gave a sob, "Fine. I'll go lie down."

"That's a good girl," Trudy said gently as she watched Gretchen go upstairs.

Gretchen entered her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She kept tossing and turning as she tried to go to sleep. While sleep was refusing to come to Gretchen, Trudy started the laundry and continued with the soups. When the laundry was done, Trudy folded it and placed them in baskets. She then carried them upstairs. Trudy paused at the bedroom door and upon pushing the door open, she found Gretchen had fallen asleep. Trudy smiled slightly to herself then sat on the edge of the bed, and softly sang the same lullaby that Gretchen had sung to Lillian, the night of Ferb's heart attack.

Gretchen groggily lifted her head and mumbled, "Not now, just a few more minutes."

"You don't have to get up," Trudy said quietly and when Gretchen drifted back off, "That's my good girl."

**_Author's Note: Sabrina06 and I both agreed that when Gretchen is speaking with close family members IE, Will, Trudy and her brother Greg, she would more than likely speak in German. However since Ferb is merely a conversationalist he can't quite keep up when conversations are fast paced. But generally all conversations between Ferb and Gretchen are in English, unless otherwise noted._**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the front door. Trudy opened it, to reveal a snow-covered Phineas. He seemed a little hesitant when he noted it was Trudy who answered the door.

"Is Gretchen home? Her car's out front," He said.

Trudy glanced up the stairs, "She's unavailable at the moment."

"Oh, I just wanted to let her know that I finished the drive," Phineas replied.

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes; to warm up?" Trudy asked

Phineas shook his head, "I should be heading home."

"I've got the coffee on, you might as well have a cup," Trudy gently insisted.

Phineas stepped into house, and took off his coat, boots and gloves, "Thanks."

"How have you been?" Trudy inquired.

"All right I guess...A little concerned about Ferbuch and Gretchen," Phineas replied.

Trudy gave a nod as she poured a cup of coffee for Phineas, "Milk? Sugar?"

"Just a little sugar."

Trudy handed the cup over and sat at kitchen table. Phineas sat across from her and stared at the table top.

"I want to make sure they're okay," Phineas spoke quietly.

Trudy nodded in response.

"It's my fault really...I shouldn't have insisted that Ferb get in the car," Phineas said.

"There must have been other things weighing on him and it all just came to a head, all at once," Trudy remarked.

"My brother's the most laid-back person I know. For him to get worked up over something, it has to be a big deal. He used to talk to me about his problems, just to get a different perspective," Phineas stated.

"As you've no doubt figured out, there are some things that people don't talk about," Trudy replied with a nod.

Phineas shook his head, "Not Ferb. He's always talked to me about everything."

Trudy took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, he's the one I talk to about all my problems. He's got an insight that no one else has," Phineas continued.

"He is a bright young man," Trudy noted.

"He had to be..." Phineas chuckled lightly, "To keep up with my insane ideas." he sighed, "He always knew how to get Lillian to calm down when she was a newborn. I just wish I knew what changed."

Trudy sipped at her coffee, allowing the young man to work things out in his own head.

"He got married...and I...well, I have a child out of wedlock. Maybe that's why he's less willing to share stuff like that; consideration for the one he loves with his whole heart," Phineas mused.

Trudy gave a nod, "I can tell you that it wasn't a quick decision to let our daughter marry at nineteen."

Phineas looked up at the German woman, "Really?"

Trudy gave another nod, "Gretchen's father and I had a long discussion with Ferb about many things."

"He never mentioned that. He did say that he asked for her hand in marriage," Phineas said.

"That he did. My husband wouldn't have condoned their relationship if he hadn't," Trudy replied.

"Ferb probably would have married her anyways. He loves her, more than anything," Phineas said.

"That's why we consented," Trudy replied softly.

"As Gretchen's mother, you would rather she be in an honest relationship, not a secretive one," Phineas realized.

"Exactly. There was a time when Gretchen would talk to me about her fears and desires. Ferb has taken over that role. I'm not privy to their personal lives," Trudy replied.

"I had no idea Gretchen had any fears. I know Ferb's scared of a number of things," Phineas commented.

"Without a doubt. It's one thing to be treated as an adult, it's another thing entirely to prove that you're an adult," Trudy replied.

"I know all about that. I'm still trying to prove that to my mom," Phineas said.

"Sometimes, it's good to have your parents near," Trudy said quietly.

"Dad's been a lifesaver a few times. Mom too," Phineas said.

"What about your sister and your brother? Do you see them as adults or just big kids?" Trudy asked.

"Ferb's always been an adult, even when we were kids. I think he's finally come into his own. As for Candace... well, she's more adult now than when we were kids. I guess having a family does that to a person," Phineas replied, staring at his cup.

Trudy nodded, "Sometimes. Children don't come with an owner's manual."

"Ferb always seems to know what a kid wants or needs. He'd make an amazing father," Phineas looked up.

"He would," Trudy gave a nod in agreement.

"Ferb seems to know more about my own daughter's food preferences than I do. It's hard for me to predict her moods...but kids aren't machines," Phineas remarked.

"Do you think that could be because he's looking in from the outside?" Trudy inquired.

Phineas gave her a confused look.

"Ferb isn't directly involved in the minute-to-minute raising of your daughter. He can see the subtle changes in her that you're too tired to see," Trudy pointed out.

"I still think that Ferb and Gretchen would make better parents than Sienna and myself," Phineas muttered.

"Why don't you put that to the test?" Trudy suggested.

"How?" Phineas asked.

"Give Ferb a few weeks, to recover, then ask him if he'd like to look after your daughter for a weekend. That would give you and your girlfriend a chance to relax and give Ferb and Gretchen an opportunity to "try on" parenthood," Trudy explained.

Phineas puzzled over the idea, "Well I would have to talk to Sienna about it, but I think she would agree."

Trudy nodded, "That's an idea."

"I should get going...Sienna's expecting me back. Could you tell Gretchen that if she needs the driveway shoveled again, I would be more than willing to do it?" Phineas said.

"I'll let her know," Trudy replied.

A few minutes after Phineas left, Gretchen stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair and clothing disheveled, but she seemed a little less stressed than before. She decided against telling her mother what happened the other night, after Ferb had the heart attack. Gretchen knew her mother would have a fit if she found out that Gretchen had passed out in the hospital room and had moved to the chair after she came to. Gretchen shook her head and grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"Mmmm….Coffee," Gretchen mumbled.

"How was your nap dear?" Trudy inquired.

Gretchen nodded, "Thank you. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I only woke up because I smelled coffee and heard voices."

"Phineas just left. He said you can call him to shovel the drive anytime," Trudy said.

"That really wasn't necessary for him to do that," Gretchen replied after taking a sip of her coffee.

"He wanted to help...and he felt that Ferb's heart attack was his fault," Trudy remarked.

"It wasn't," Gretchen said simply.

"I told him that," Trudy replied, as Gretchen drained her mug.

Gretchen took a few deep breaths as her mind clicked back into normal working function. Several things needed to be done before Ferb came home from the hospital.

Trudy noticed this, "Gretchen?"

Gretchen shook her head, "I need to concentrate on getting everything organized for when Ferb comes home."

"What needs to be done?" Trudy inquired.

"I need to clean the house, do the laundry, get some shopping done," Gretchen rattled off.

Trudy smiled at her daughter, "Done, done and done. Linda and I were quite busy today."

This got Gretchen's attention, "Who did the laundry?"

"I did," Trudy replied simply.

Gretchen turned red as there were a few items in the laundry that she really would have preferred to take care of herself, "There were a few items..."

Trudy knew why her daughter reddened, "Don't worry about it."

Gretchen looked in laundry room, "Where did the laundry go?"

"I folded everything into the basket and put it in your room dear," Trudy replied.

Gretchen stammered, "I uh..."

"Greta dear, I've been doing laundry for years. I used to do your laundry," Trudy gently cut off her daughter's stammering.

"Not since I was younger," Gretchen pointed out.

"When you'd come back for the summer-" Trudy started.

"Yeah, I know...And I remember the conversation we had the first summer back," Gretchen interrupted with a slight uncomfortable look on her face.

"I was concerned for my girl," Trudy remarked.

"You had nothing to worry about," Gretchen pointed out.

"You were willing to do anything to make your boyfriend happy," Trudy made her point.

Gretchen gave a shrug, "Well, eventually we got engaged then married."

"Are you going to be okay getting up in the morning, or would you rather I stayed over tonight?" Trudy asked, noting that despite the nap, her daughter still looked exhausted.

"I should be fine..." she replied.

"Are you sure?" Trudy asked.

"..Yeah...Yeah, I'm sure," Gretchen mumbled.

"You don't sound too sure," Trudy pointed out.

"If you wish, you can stay in the guest room," Gretchen replied.

"What time do you need to be up?" Trudy asked, getting the feeling that Gretchen would more than likely be needing someone to make sure she got up.

"I need to wake up at five to get to work for seven," Gretchen replied, after making a mental note of the road conditions and weather report for the morning.

Gretchen's alarm went off at five AM, but she slept through it. Trudy came upstairs to find her daughter still asleep. Trudy tilted her head and tapped Gretchen lightly.

"Greta dear, time to wake up," She called out gently.

"Five more minutes," Was the muttered response she got.

"It's five," Trudy said.

"Not today, I have to work. We can do that later," Gretchen muttered groggily.

Trudy chuckled and stood back, she placed her hands on hips, and then raised her voice, "Gretchen!"

The effect was immediate: Gretchen's eyes flew open and she fell out of bed, "Oof, what happened?"

Trudy sounded slightly amused, "Don't you think you should get ready for work?"

Gretchen glanced at the alarm, and muttered something under her breath, "Yes."

Gretchen got up off the floor and began to get ready for work. While her daughter got into the shower, Trudy went downstairs and prepared a simple breakfast and packed a container of homemade soup for her. Shortly, Gretchen rushed into kitchen; her ID badge clipped at her waist.

"I'm out of time, I'll just..." Gretchen was interrupted by her mother pressing a plate of toast and eggs and a mug of coffee into her hands.

"Sit and eat. I've got a lunch packed for you as well," Trudy said.

Gretchen complied and remarked as she was eating, "You didn't have to. I could have just grabbed something."

Trudy gave her daughter a look, "Something that probably wouldn't suffice."

"Mom.." Gretchen sighed.

"You and your brother both have that bad habit. When you're in a rush you don't take time to take care of yourselves. Always in a rush," Trudy scolded gently.

"I'm not always in a rush," Gretchen protested, returning the plate and mug to the sink.

"I took the liberty of packing a clean set of clothes for Ferb. He probably also needs his razor and toothbrush," Trudy said as she handed Gretchen a bag and her soft-sided lunch cooler.

"Oh for the love of..." Gretchen paused, " Thank you. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Just looking out for my family," Trudy informed her and got a wane smile in return from her daughter.

Gretchen was greeted by Shane as she walked into the staff room. Shane watched her carefully as she placed the small cooler in the fridge.

"Soo...Dr. Thomas's mellowest patient gets out when?" he inquired.

"Shane...if you know what good for you, you would keep your-" Gretchen started before getting cut off.

"Whoo...Someone's moody," Shane noted.

"Sorry about that. I'm hoping my husband can come home this afternoon," Gretchen said, giving Shane a truly apologetic look.

"Is that what Duncan said?" Shane inquired.

"I've not seen him today, I hope Ferb can come home," Gretchen replied as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't like going home alone? If so, I know that feeling...I hate it when Percy is away on business," Shane said sympathetically.

"I don't sleep as well when he's not there," Gretchen muttered.

"Duncan will be here in about an hour...Best thing you can do is keep yourself occupied until then," Shane remarked giving his watch a quick glance.

"I've got my rounds to make," Gretchen replied.

"That's my girl. Would you like me to tell your darling husband that you're looking forward to seeing him again?" Shane said.

Gretchen gave a nod, "Thanks, Shane. Oh, could you run this up to him?" She handed him the bag her mother had packed.

"Anything for you sweetheart," Shane said in reply.

Gretchen gave a sob. Shane instantly became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's what Ferb calls me," Gretchen mumbled.

Shane sounded slightly unsure, "Sorry...I'll just run this up for you...Nice 'Space Adventure' scrubs by the way."

Gretchen gave a shrug, "Thought they'd be entertaining."

"I'm sure the pediatric patients will love 'em," Shane said with a slight smile.

Gretchen downed the dregs of her coffee then stood up, "Time to start the day."

"That's the spirit," Shane responded.

Shane walked into Ferb's room. He greeted Ferb with a chipper, "Good morning sunshine."

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"I've got a little something for you from a very special someone," Shane said with a smile.

Ferb's eyebrow rose higher.

"She'll be here during her lunch break...She's in the children's ward today," Shane said with a shrug.

"Thank you for bringing it up to me, for her," Ferb said.

"Not a problem. How are you feeling this morning. I'm just going to take your blood pressure while I'm here," Shane looked at the breakfast tray, "Would you like me to sneak you in a danish? There are some strawberry ones in the staff room."

"I don't want you to get into trouble," Ferb protested softly.

Shane smirked, "I'll tell Fletcher to bring one in for you then."

"Don't want to get her in trouble either," Ferb protested.

Shane gave a light laugh.

Ferb's brow furrowed slightly, "What's so funny?"

"They won't have a problem with Fletcher doing it...She is one of the best," Shane said simply.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. You must know that she's the most respected nurse in the entire hospital. She'd be a charge nurse if the doctors had anything to say about it," Shane said in response.

Ferb blinked.

"Union rules," Shane said simply.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "She's really that-"

"Yeah...You didn't know?" Shane asked him.

"She's stopped telling me about certain aspects of her job," Ferb replied.

"Like?" Shane inquired.

"Her lifting people off the floor and back onto the bed," Ferb replied quietly.

Shane chuckled lightly, "She does it without complaint but asks them to be careful next time, and there's a 'call nurse' button for a reason."

Ferb fell into pensive silence. This didn't go unnoticed by Shane, "Something wrong?"

Ferb tried not to sound upset, "I guess I don't know her as well as I thought."

Shane encouragingly informed him, "I'm sure she's trying not to bore you with the politics of the job."

Ferb gave a sad nod, "Will Dr. Thomas be around today?"

"Yes...He'll be here in about," Shane checked his watch, "half an hour."

Ferb gave a sigh, "All right."

"Hey now, chin up. Everything will be okay," Shane said, trying to pull Ferb from this feeling of doubt about his marriage to Gretchen.

Ferb gave a nod.

"Would you like another coffee?" Shane inquired.

Ferb shrugged, "Thank you."

Shane returned after a couple of minutes with a fresh hot coffee.

"Thank you,"Ferb said again.

"You might want to have a conversation with your wife later," Shane told him.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about things..." Shane gave a wink, "It helps."

Ferb sighed, then nodded.

"I'll make sure she comes in over her lunch break. I'll personally barricade the door for you," Shane said with a wink.

Ferb rolled his eyes, "That won't be necessary."

"Go easy on her, she's been worried about you," Shane remarked gently.

"She puts me before herself," Ferb muttered.

"Isn't that what married couples do?" Shane inquired, giving a very valid point.

"I haven't been doing a good job of it," Ferb retorted.

"Well, you're in the hospital...Can't do much to change that current fact," Shane had to point out.

Ferb gave a sad nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shane asked.

Ferb shook his head.

"I'll stop by later, we'll catch up," Shane told him and then left the room.

As promised, Gretchen came in on her lunch break. Ferb gave her a slight smile when she came in. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, but he could see some of the exhaustion and stress lines around her eyes. Shane had been right, she had been worrying about him. His expression went pensive as he pondered on the fact that she was well respected.

"Something's bugging you Ferb...What's the matter?" Gretchen asked as she noticed her husband's expression.

Ferb blurted it out, "You didn't tell me that you're well respected here."

"I didn't think it mattered to you," Gretchen said, confusion in her tone.

"I feel like I don't really know you," Ferb said.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I thought we told each other everything," Ferb said quietly.

"We do," Gretchen replied simply.

Ferb shook his head, "I told you when I landed that large account."

"You didn't tell me one of your co-workers is a jerk," Gretchen pointed out.

"That's different," Ferb replied.

"How is that different?" Gretchen inquired.

"It just is," Ferb replied stubbornly.

"It's not. We promised..." Gretchen started to point out.

Ferb sighed, "I know."

"What did the Doctor say?" Gretchen asked.

"He said that I can go home this afternoon as long as I don't do anything stressful for the next two weeks," Ferb answered.

"That's great news honey," Gretchen gave a smile.

Ferb gave a shrug.

"Would you rather be in hospital?" She asked, his actions confusing her.

Ferb gave another shrug.

"Do you want me to leave?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" She asked gently.

"I want..." Ferb fell silent.

"Ferb?" Gretchen prompted.

"To know that you still love me," Ferb finished.

"I do still love you," Gretchen said earnestly.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I still love you so much that sometimes it hurts," She blurted out.

"Gretchen-" Ferb started.

"I don't like seeing you in pain Ferb. I felt helpless when you had your heart attack," Gretchen cut him off.

"Why?" was Ferb's simple question.

Gretchen blinked, "What sort of question is that?"

Ferb's brow furrowed slightly, "Why did you feel helpless?"

"You just collapsed, the first flakes of snow were starting to fall. I Love you," She explained and then started to cry.

Ferb pulled her close and murmured in her ear, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," She replied.

Ferb muttered, "I love you too."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Maybe we should talk with someone," Ferb suggested.

"About what?" Gretchen asked.

"Us. We got married very young and I know I wasn't completely sure what I was doing," Ferb admitted.

Gretchen's voice was gentle when she spoke, "I'm still not sure..."

"Do you think we should have waited a few years?" Ferb asked.

"Would you trade the last two years for being engaged instead of being married?" Gretchen's query was soft.

"No. I never said that," Ferb remarked.

Gretchen sighed, "You're right though, we were pretty young when we got married."

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe we can get some suggestions to strengthen our relationship," Ferb suggested.

"Do you really think we need help?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb looked at her questionably.

"You're right," She admitted.

"We'll talk about this later okay? You need to eat and get back to-" Ferb replied.

"You're not the first person to lecture me on my eating habits today," Gretchen interrupted.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen sighed, "Got the 'you're always in a rush' thing from my mom."

Ferb placed a kiss on her forehead, then smiled at her.

Gretchen looked into his eyes, "I do love you. I'll see you after my shift and we'll go home."

Ferb pulled her back for another hug, "I love you too, sweetheart," He then placed a kiss behind her ear.

She turned bright red and mumbled, "Ferb..."

Ferb smirked at her reaction.

"Later.." Gretchen whispered.


End file.
